Of Slaves And Princesses
by LadyB3ARwolfFang
Summary: War. Death. Destruction. A fierce warrior hell bent on protecting his homeland. An oblivious princess surrounded by all her finery. Their two very different, very separate worlds make an unexpected collision in a way that had never crossed their minds...
1. Desecrated Land

**A/N: Well, this story suddenly came to me out of the blue and I started making notes on it so I could put it aside and write it at a later date…but the plot bunnies just kept nagging me to write it! **

**So here I am *sigh* **

**I should warn you now that some of the characters from Naruto that will be used in this fanfic may be a bit OOC. For example, for the purposes of this story I've had to make some characters that are really good in the anime/manga into…well, to put it bluntly, absolute bastards! So I really do apologise if you find that one of your favourite's acting horrible but as I said before it really is for the benefit of the story; so don't be put off. Plus it makes it different to have normally nice characters being…not so nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**So, please enjoy! ^^**

Of Slaves and Princesses

Chapter 1: Desecrated Land

~xXx~

_For forty years Hiruzen Sarutobi has been the King of the Land of Fire. This time has been known as the Sarutobi reign. In these years of Lord Sarutobi's rule there were many wars as he was determined to gain power over all of the opposing lands that he saw as being a great asset if he were able to control them. Therefore, if you were not a friend of the Land of Fire you would have to face the wrath of the Sarutobi reign and pay for the consequences of trying to protect your own country…The battles that occurred were bloody and savage on all sides. _

_For the neighbouring tribes and clans that King Sarutobi was attacking, it was paramount that they protect their families, country and way of life; all would fight to the death if necessary. For, if the king was to succeed in taking over their country not one person from their tribe would be spared; none from the very old, to the very young. Many would be sacrificed as an example, such as the leaders, and the rest would be sold off as slaves to the rich people of Konoha City the capital of the Land of Fire. _

_There were some lands that were allies with the Land of Fire, such as the distant Islands of the South. King Sarutobi had married the princess of these islands, to ensure he wouldn't have to worry about an ocean attack from the south, which was one place he was vulnerable. After his marriage to Princess Tsunade of the South Islands, he no longer had to worry about being attacked from the south oceans. The South Islands had agreed to the marriage in a bid to keep peace between them and the Land of Fire and to also have some sort of security for themselves; even if that meant giving one of their precious daughters to the ruthless king. _

_Another land that was friends with the Land of Fire was the Land of Sound. Lord of this land was Orochimaru. He and Sarutobi seemed to have some agreement that not many were sure of. Some suspected that Sarutobi had got the snake like Lord from the Sound to become allies by making a deal; perhaps Orochimaru would get some percentage of the conquered land that Sarutobi would gain after the wars had been won? (King Sarutobi's arrogance showed that he did not expect to loose to the tribes and clans) This was the shakiest alliance, even if Sarutobi believed to have the Lord of Sound on his side, nothing was necessarily as it seemed with the self indulging fiend of the Sound…He had the potential to be even worse than the Lord of Fire, far more evil and power crazed than anyone could suspect as of yet…_

_Yes. King Sarutobi's power was fast reaching new borders as he conquered. His arrogance allowed him to see his empire stretching the borders, over lands that he had wanted for years. However, there were still the troublesome tribes and clans that still kept up a fiery and determined fight, not allowing an easy take over by far. If it weren't for them, he would have had a larger empire a long time ago. _

_Many had been born and died into the rein of Sarutobi and therefore never knew a world without war. But the final struggles of forty years of battle were now reaching a pinnacle point and many knew that the events that would take place in the near future would define the future for all; whether it be a good or bad was still unknown. _

_One thing was for sure…there would be some destined men and women, who above all would find courage in the darkest hour, honour in the lowest low and see the light through the blindness…it would be these people who would change the course of history for all of man kind…_

_**(The Uchiha Clan's domain in the mountains and forestry of the North)**_

The smell of smoke, blood and death was a strong, vile smell, entering Sasuke's nostrils as he surveyed the area down towards the valley where the enemy had set up camp for the night; The air he breathed had once been filled with the soft, sweet, smells of forestry and the happy songs of birds and other such animals of the wild. But not anymore.

It was early morning and the sun had not yet risen, therefore the dawn was dark except for the few torches and small campfires, giving the only source of light. There had been a long battle during the whole of yesterday. It had rained heavy and the ground had become slippery and boggy underfoot as the battle had raged on. Many had been killed and wounded…their bodies left lying limp and lifeless at the bottom of the slope, left for the Land of Fire troops to burn them, Sasuke supposed. What else could you do with them? It was harsh but true.

Sasuke looked to the sky, seeing the darker outlines of the forest's canopy. He hoped that there would be a strong sun today to dry up the ground, he hated slipping and sliding about in blood covered mud when he was busy trying to kill as many Land of Fire thugs. Feeling the air around himself and the slight show of daylight beginning to seep into the upcoming day, he estimated that it would be fully alight within two hours. That meant they had around two hours to finish their battle plans and to prepare for the next onslaught.

He looked back down to the slightly sloping ground, through the smoke and trees to the enemy's campsite; watchful as ever, like a raven coloured wolf Sasuke was, standing so still.

War had desecrated this part of the Uchiha Clan's territory. A war that was totally uncalled for. The Uchihas had done nothing to anger the Land of Fire in anyway way, in fact the Uchihas were well known for keeping to themselves and only seeming to interact now and then with neighbouring tribes to which they were friendly with, such as the Inuzaka tribe whom they shared the mountain range with.

Yet, the Land of Fire had openly made war with them about thirty years previous. Ever since the reign of that bastard King Sarutobi, the Uchiha land had been attacked again and again. _But the Fire Lord has not won_, thought Sasuke with angry valour. Nor would he as long as the Uchiha Clan's courage still burned a greater flame than that of the Land of Fire scum!

Being of nineteen years old, Sasuke had been born into the conflicting world that the Sarutobi reign had created. He had learned from an early age that the Land of Fire troops had started closing in on the Uchiha country of the North about thirty years ago, although they had been forced to retreat many times over the years. This was due to the fact that the Uchihas were no easy quarry, on the contrary, they had good weapons, were skilled strategic fighters and above all they knew the landscape exceedingly well. The Land of Fire troops had been forced to learn thirty years ago that the Uchiha's land was a completely different terrain to their own, a terrain they didn't know at all. Many of the soldiers who went to the North to fight with the notorious Uchiha Clan had never left the Land of Fire before. They were in un-chartered waters so to speak. And so because of the lack of knowledge of the land and the smart tactics used against them, the Land of Fire army had been made to retreat many a time. And if it had been up to them they may not have returned to fight the Uchiha Clan again.

But it was the will of the King and a loyal subject should never disobey their king…

So they returned to the North of the Uchiha domain, and were forced to retreat again and again, with less and less men surviving meaning more young, foolish, soldiers had to be sent to the deadly Northern front line.

And so was the pattern for thirty years. However, this time seemed to be different. The Land of Fire army had come once again. The Uchihas had made an assault, but this time the enemy soldiers had been holding their ground for the past six months…sure, the Uchihas had forced them back down the mountain side several times but the Land of Fire soldiers just kept coming back up! Not only this, but Sasuke and his comrades had noticed that they didn't seem to be making much of a dent in the number of enemy troops. Therefore, they couldn't be killing as many…

The warrior Uchihas had been forced several times to retreat to parts of the mountains where denser forest lay to avoid the oncoming Land of Fire troops. Hiding was not exactly in their nature either, it was something the Uchihas did not like doing but in this extreme case it really was necessary. Due to the unsettled atmosphere the enemy had created by suddenly becoming a much more deadly foe (surely after years of studying the Uchihas, they had had thirty to do so after all) the Northern warriors had been on high alert.

For example, for thirty years they had kept the knowledge of where their village is situated a secret from the enemy. This way insuring their women and children were safely hidden and that tired fighters could return home for rest once immediate danger was over. After being unnerved by the suddenly adequate enemy they had made doubly sure not to be tracked or followed to their village.

No Land of Fire soldier knew of where the village was or the few that had discovered its location had never lived to tell their comrades where to look. The Uchiha village had been kept a secret well. Comfortably situated in a canyon like crevasse behind one of the larger parts of the mountain, the mountain walls high all around, it was impossible to see and difficult to get to unless you knew the way.

It is a long and perilous journey if one was to attempt to travel over the large and steep mountain side to get to it; even the most experienced clan member who had grown up on the Northern Mountains would most likely not make it. The safest and quickest way to reach the heart of the Uchihas was a secret path through a large waterfall, through the mountain this would lead to the village safely nestled on the other side.

So, it had become evident that over the past thirty years the Land of Fire troops had learned a thing or two. They had obviously observed more about the terrain and the tactics in which the Uchihas had been beating them, learning how to better counter their attacks. Apparently the Uchiha's enemies weren't as stupid as they had once hoped they were…

And now after thirty years of ongoing battles, the Uchiha defences were becoming very vulnerable.

Sasuke turned and started to walk down the row of men, his hand on the hilt of his sword comfortably, always at the ready. As he walked along the lines of tired men, some wounded, some trying to catch a few minutes of restless sleep, he wondered how many of them would last the day…noting that this particular row were too tired and old or equally too young to be of much good; the last attack the Land of Fire soldiers had commenced had taken many good men, all well seasoned fighters. Yesterday's battle had been one of the biggest blows the Uchiha Clan had had in years.

Sasuke could feel his body tense, anger beginning to boil his very soul. How dare the Land of Fire bastards come to his homeland, killing good people who had families and lives, each willing to die to protect their home! Couldn't the Land of Fire troops see that their King was wrong in ordering them to try and conquer the Uchiha land? Or any land! From what Sasuke had heard Sarutobi sure got around! He was trying to take over every neighbouring country that wasn't willing to just hand it over on a silver platter!

Anyone who would give up their home and give themselves to the mercy of the King of the Land of Fire had no honour, no courage! Sasuke would break every bone in his body, tare every muscle, even then they would still have to make the finishing blow because he would still be more dangerous than ten able men, even if his body was broken. Oh yes, they would have to kill Sasuke, Prince of the Uchiha Clan before he'd let them take his homeland and send his people to slaughter or even worse, to be slaves.

He had every reason to hate the Land of Fire people. They had plundered, murdered…even raped Uchiha women. Not only that, but two years ago Sasuke's own brother had fallen in battle.

Itachi was the heir to the Uchiha Clan and when their father died or saw fit for a new leader, it was Itachi's place to do so. Sasuke looked up to his brother; he had been a teacher to him, brother and friend. It had been a dark day for all the Uchihas when Itachi was cut down by one of the Land of Fire warriors. Sasuke had seen from a short distance, yet unable to help in time as he was fighting a Land of Fire soldier himself. It was something he would never forget…

Itachi was fighting, with his supreme speed and power; he was one of the best warriors they had and not many could match his skills. It was simply a lucky move for the Land of Fire soldier and an unlucky blow for Itachi that finished him…he was badly wounded but not dead. It was this fact that cut deepest for Sasuke…for it was a dirty, underhanded and cowardly thing for the Land of Fire warrior to finish his brother off. Itachi was in no way capable of fighting anymore, so he was no longer a threat, the Land of Fire soldier could have left him; yet Sasuke watched in horror as he saw the enemy warrior lift his sword, swinging it with all his strength, evil glinting in his eyes as a malicious smile spread over his features, nothing but wickedness. His older brother had his head raised his eyes open and back straight. He showed no fear and his whole countenance showed pride and honour; he would not fear death. Sasuke roared a distraught, 'NOOO!' as his eyes widened in disbelief.

He watched as the Land of Fire enemy swung his sword…beheading his brother with one mighty sweep.

Itachi's body and severed head fell to the ground with an echoing, dull thud; blood spilled upon the muddy ground like a thick crimson lake. For a few seconds, Sasuke stood, dumbstruck and hollow. Then he was filled with a red hot rage, filled with anguish he held no mercy when he finished the man who dared to kill his brother.

This man met the tip of the young Sasuke's sword so fast after killing Itachi, he didn't know what had happened; the shock in his widened eyes was evident. Sasuke felt no remorse when he mortally wounded him, the man's warm, thick blood splattering onto his face as he cut his jugular viciously. His sword dripping, he stood over the man who killed his brother lying on the ground, pleading with his eyes to be killed. The young Uchiha spat on the ground before turning on his heel, leaving the man who killed his brother gurgling and floundering in his own blood; he felt no remorse, only emptiness. He had killed many, but that man was one that he truly knew deserved to be killed by his sword.

So now, two years on, Sasuke was the heir to the Uchiha Clan. He snorted to himself as he thought, _"Prince and heir of the Uchihas…Yeah that sounds good."_ He sarcastically thought to himself as he went over to his father and a group of other warriors who were discussing the final decisions to the battle plans. To him he was a warrior, no less, no more. He certainly didn't feel like an heir, like he was going to be chief of the Uchiha Clan one day! Perhaps that was because he had long since succumbed to the more than likely outcome that he would be killed before it was time to take up his post of being leader? Who knew..?

The circle of men were sitting on the ground surrounding a large map, marking critical areas. Some of the men were sharpening or shining their swords as the meeting was in full progress.

Sasuke's father, Fugaku Chief of the Uchiha Clan, was saying as Sasuke sat himself down,

"…If we come at them from this angle" – he motioned on the detailed map – "Then we will be at a disadvantage here…they'll be able to corner us."

"With all due respect Chief Fugaku," Kakashi, a seasoned fighter and a mentor to Sasuke, spoke; his eyes being the only things visible of his face as he always wore a mask were smiling apologetically, "But we're not really at much of an advantage now…the only thing we have over them is that we are up higher."

Sasuke glanced to the man he was sat next to as he voiced his thoughts, his arms crossed, chewing a large toothpick, "Always the pessimistic Kakashi!" He snorted.

Kakashi replied good naturedly, as if there was no war going on and they were all sitting down enjoying a simple glass of Sake,

"Just realistic Obito, just being realistic."

Obito smirked as he shook his head laughing under his breath slightly at his old friend. When Obito and Kakashi got together they always seemed to be the comic relief in these bad times.

Fugaku frowned, mulling over what Kakashi had said, "Yes. It may be the only advantage we have, Kakashi, but it may be the one advantage we need over them."

True enough as the circle of men nodded and grunted agreeing with their leader. Kakashi smiled in answer but Sasuke knew the man quite well, after many hours of hard training he had spent with his old teacher, he could see from the small expression in his eyes that he was worried and that was a bad omen in it's self for at times Sasuke believed Kakashi to be wiser than his father.

They were continuing with the battle plans when one of the men from the look out posts called out in a mimicked bird noise - a code. This noise signalled the arrival of some friends to the Uchiha Clan, the man who had called from the look out post motioned that they would be coming down the slope to them. The circle of men stood hurriedly and turned knowing whom would come from above them, but even so, some grasped the hilt of their sword instinctively; Sasuke being one of them.

Sure enough a group of burly, fierce looking Inuzukas came down the slope, riding their giant wolves (The Inuzukas were famous for their love of wolves and for reasons no one really knew - except of course the Inuzuka Tribe - why the wolves on their side of the mountains grew so huge.) clothed in their thick, fury animal cloaks.

Dismounting their large beasts that were slobbering and panting from their fast trip, the Inuzukas strolled up to the group of now, semi-relaxed Uchihas – now that they knew for sure they were being greeted by friends and not foes – greeting in the normal brash way of the wolf tribe.

Tsume, the female leader of the Inuzukas (something that would not happen in the Uchiha Clan, only men can be chief in their tribe and only men could be warriors) came striding over to the group of men, not in any way intimidated by being faced by a group of males; all knew Tsume to be an incredibly fierce and strong fighter, to the point where she could be more intimidating and scary than some men!

She grasped Fugaku's arm in a masculine greeting whilst gruffly stating,

"Sorry we're late, we had a bit of a run in with a group of slave traders! The bastards thought they'd try and capture some Inuzukas, seeming as apparently we're sold for quite a price back in the Land of Fire! They soon realised they had bitten off more than they could chew though! Right men?"

She was answered by gruff growls of agreement and confident grins on the grimy faces of both men and women warriors of the Inuzukas. Their thick fur cloaks, animal skin tunics and trousers, right down to their thickly laced leather boots were covered with dirt and cracking dried blood.

Fugaku grunted in answer, explaining the terrible battle that had taken place yesterday and that they were all grateful for the help they would receive from the Inuzuka tribe; although he did not look nor sound pleased. Fugaku did not like having to be helped by another tribe, the ignorant fool. He could not argue, however, that they did not need help.

Obito, who had been observing the group, realised that not _all_ the Inuzuka warriors were here to help. He frowned, standing with his arms crossed still chewing the large toothpick. He asked rather cheekily where the rest of the Inuzaka warriors were, to which he was answered bluntly by Tsume, anger flashing in her eyes enough to silence the bravest of people, that this was as many warriors she could spare; the rest had to stay close to the Inuzuka village to ensure its safety.

Tsume sat roughly down onto the ground, resting her left hand on her knee so her elbow stuck up in the air aggressively as she surveyed the map lying on the ground. She spoke in her gruff tone,

"So, what's the plan for killing these bastards?"

There were howls of excitement from the blood thirsty Inuzukas as they settled themselves down ready to hear the battle plans. The Uchihas sat themselves down also, encouraged by the confidence the Inukukas were portraying.

Time to get down to business…

~xXx~

**A/N: Well There's the first chapter…I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes**

**Please leave a review, I really need some feedback… **


	2. Blood, Cash and Chiffon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2: Blood, Cash and Chiffon

~xXx~

The map made crumpling noises of protest as Fugaku roughly rolled it up, the circle of Uchihas and Inuzukas departed, moving in separate directions to explain the plans for the next battle to the rest of the army.

Sasuke stood, nodding and saying a short 'hn' to some of the men who gave him gruff 'See you on the battlefield' or 'watch yourself, young heir'. One female Inuzuka stated humbly, placing a clenched fist over her heart as a sign of clan respect, 'It will be an honour to fight beside your side again young chief…'

He nodded once more before turning towards a group of warriors who were sharpening tools, leaving the Inuzuka woman standing dumbly with a hand over her chest, looking more than a little miffed at his lack of interest in her loyalty; even to someone who was not in her clan! Sasuke noticed her peeved attitude but decided to ignore it. What did she think? That he had time for women? He had no time for such matters as these…

He headed towards the large water basin that was situated in the middle of a group of men preparing for the battle, each silently concentrating on the task of sharpening their swords or other such weapons. Once he reached the temporary water basin, made out of deer skin, branches and dried animal sinew – the basin held the water perfectly due to the skilled handicraft taught to the Uchihas for generations - he proceeded by trying to wash his hands…the water was a disgusting, liquid red substance, with horribly obvious bits of skin and other such things that Sasuke didn't even want to start thinking about…The stench of sour blood caused him to wrinkle his nose as the smell reached his nostrils; due to the water not being changed for so long (Obviously no one had time to change it since last night's aftermath of yesterday's gruesome fight). He removed his hands, flicking the watery substance off his fingers disdainfully. Frowning, he leaned forward to peer at his reflection.

Sasuke looked at the face rippling in the fouling liquid, staring up at him. The face in the water was grubby with dirt mixed with sprays of the enemy's blood from yesterday's fight still visible, mingled with his own blood from a blow above his right eyebrow which had bled like a bitch. Along with a cut down his left cheek, which was pretty moderate, probably wouldn't even need stitches; it wasn't hard to believe it was himself he was staring at, the wartime Sasuke, he had become used to seeing this side of himself.

Still…he stared at the man looking back at him, noticing how mature his facial features were for his nineteen years; in the reflection he looked like he should be in his mid twenties! Fatigue and heartache were noticeably weighing him down; Sasuke could see this in the dark opal eyes glaring up at him. His dark hair mingled in with the dim light, matching. His pale skin although hidden beneath all the grime was still its usual pale colour.

Closing his eyes as he huffed a tired sigh. He turned and sat on a fairly flat part of the ground, well, considering their camp was on the side of a slope.

He had to prepare for the next assault…he had to sharpen his sword…clean and tend to some old wounds…perhaps try and sleep; although that seemed highly unlikely. He should have caught some sleep during the night but it had taken him hours to calm down after the attack. He was always so worked up after a battle, adrenalin pumping through his body. To be fair, though, he had been able to catch a few moments of unsettled slumber but not really enough to call it sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had a proper night's rest.

Raising his eyes to the canopy of the woods once again, he noted that more light was showing…they had an hour at most to be ready. Not much time in the grand scale of things, yet it could be all the time in the world at the same time…

Moving his hand to his hip he grasped the hilt of his sword. Unsheathing the weapon he treated like an old friend, like a limb he would be lost without – it had been through some terrible times with him. And at times the sword was one thing, one solid object that he could depend on.

Grabbing some flint that was sitting near by ready to be used by the warriors, he started to carefully sharpen the edges of the weapon; it winked at him, a silvery light, as one of the nearby torch's light reflected off of it.

As he busied himself with this task, someone smelling strongly of the scent of wolves was walking noisily over to him, chewing on a piece of dried meat. Sasuke slowly looked up at the figure standing by him, guessing who it was going to be…

"How's it hangin'?" grinned Kiba, chewing on his mouthful of dried meat; a concoction that was supposed to be considered food.

"Hn…" Sasuke replied, bending his head once again as he continued sharpening the edges of his sword. He felt the huge fur cloak that covered Kiba's shoulders and back squash into his own shoulder as Kiba sat down and nudged him roughly. He chortled,

"Still as talkative as ever I see!" Sasuke gave no reply.

Kiba and Sasuke were both nineteen. The two of them had known each other since they were very young and they had fought side by side against the Land of Fire enemy many a time.

Neither would go as far to say they were friends but at the same time they wouldn't say they weren't; they were good comrades at the end of the day. Some would say the two were completely different, and as a whole they generally were. Though, there were some similarities. For example, Kiba's mother was Tsume the leader of the Inuzukas just like how Sasuke's father was the leader of the Uchihas, although it wasn't necessarily a done deal that Kiba would be leader one day as the customs of the Inuzukas are different to that of the Uchihas.

Sasuke glanced to his right as he heard a canine whine. Kiba had his arm around his enormous white hound called Akamaru, sharing his dried meat with him. Sasuke could hear the happy 'thump thump thump' of Akamaru's tail hitting the ground, his breath panting away.

Kiba talked to Akamaru like he would a best friend as that was how he thought of him. His red Inuzuka marks on his cheeks barely visible through all the muck plastered over his face. There was a strong smell of pine needles, sweat, wolf, blood and general fresh air from Kiba, especially from his huge fur cloak. All his clothes, like all the Inuzukas, were of grey, brown, black colours with the odd bit of beige and red from their Inuzuka Clan tattoos.

He chewed the last bit of his dried meat before teasing Sasuke,

"Saw you talking to Mai! You sly dog!" Grinning roguishly as he referred to the Inuzuka woman who had being trying to approach Sasuke. Sasuke frowned and answered,

"Hn..."

Kiba rolled his eyes, before continuing, "Well, you know what the rule of thumb has been these past thirty years…Marry and bed a woman on the day or you may be dead the next!"

Sasuke paused his sharpening of his sword to glare at the Inuzuka. Kiba laughed a booming laugh as he slapped the Uchiha on the back,

"Oh c'mon! You could have any woman, don't tell me you haven't thought about 'spreading your seed'?"

Sasuke had to fight back a crazy eye twitch at the phrase 'spreading your seed'…

"I have more important matters to worry about Kiba." He coldly replied, "I have no time for women…"

The last of his sentence sounding distasteful as well as cold. He really did have no time for women, they were troublesome, they clouded the mind and he had no time to be worrying about a wife when he had to focus on this war…

Kiba was about to retort when a loud and disgruntled voice interrupted.

"I'm telling you woman! GET HOME!" said a frustrated Obito as he helped carry some water skins to the water basin. His agitated wife replied,

"I will go back home when I've finished tending to the wounded! Don't boss me MAN!"

Retorted Rin as she emptied out the bloody water that had been in the basin, muttering furiously how it should have been emptied and renewed hours ago and that she was expected to do everything.

Obito growled back as he handed some of the water skins over to her as they both began to pour new water into the basin,

"The battle is going to start again in less than an hour! I thought you would've headed back by now! Fool of a woman! If you get caught in the middle of it all-"

Rin, who had been up all night tending to the injured was tired, smelly, stressed and her husband was getting on her last nerve!

"-I will NOT be caught in the middle of it all so you needn't worry! I have a few more men to tend to but I'll be on my way back home soon to be the cosy little housewife who will be safely tucked away in the village! In the meantime…YOU'RE SLOWING ME DOWN DAMMIT!"

She snatched the empty water skins from Obito…who cowered from his wife's anger instinctively realising to not anger her further.

Sasuke and Kiba watched all this as they sat close by. Sasuke turned to glare at Kiba who looked back at the Uchiha with wide eyes,

"Oh yes. I see I'm really missing out aren't I?"

Kiba could give no answer to this as he saw Rin striding meaningfully towards them.

"Well. I see you have some injuries on your face Sasuke…have you any else where?"

Rin got to the point. She was after all the medicine woman for the Uchiha Clan, the purple markings on her cheeks clearly symbolising that fact. It was her job to tend to the wounded and it was at times of peril like now that put her skills really to the test. Fortunately, she was a very good healing woman. Oh, she could not fix everything, who can? But for the most part she could fix and patch you up pretty well.

There had been many injured during the night that Rin had to attend to for hours, trying to stop bleeding, severing limbs to save lives, removing blades from over spilling organs, trying to stitch up stomachs that had been cut open, trying to save someone who's artery had been cut…deciding who she could save and who were as good as dead. It was cruel and horrible but someone had to do it. She had help from young women who were able to assist Rin while she doctored the injured, they couldn't deal with the serious cases but they could help her in doing things she had no time for, lessening the work a bit.

Once the seriously wounded had been attended to, enough so that they had stabilised, they had been carted away in makeshift stretchers carried by boys not yet old enough to fight but not young enough to be useless.

Presently Sasuke told her in his low monotone that he only had some cuts, bruises, perhaps some torn muscle but that he was fine. She would have none of it, insisting that he allow her to clean and dress all of the cuts and scrapes that she could. He had no choice but to let her.

He had to remove his top layers of clothing to allow her to cleanse some of the wounds that had been inflicted upon his torso and back. Standing, he removed his thick dark coloured cloak that wrapped around his shoulders and flowed down his back. Undoing the wooden toggles of his animal skin jerkin while Rin began mixing ointments skilfully, Kiba chatting to her friendlily and perhaps a little boastfully as he was saying how he received no injuries in their last battle so he was in tip top condition, ready for this next one, to which Rin smiled wryly as she answered,

"Well, don't get too cocky. I don't want to have to be shoving your spilling intestines back into your body later on, okay?"

Kiba didn't quite know what to say to that. Obito was sitting close by, fixing the handle of one of his favourite daggers as it somehow managed to get split in the last attack. No doubt he was sticking around to make sure Rin really did go back home to the village soon.

Sasuke chucked his leather jerkin that was covered in dry mud and maroon coloured splatters onto the ground, next to his cloak. Then he removed his armour which was a lightly crafted steel chain vest. The Northern mountain tribes make their armour using steel ore found in the mountain rock. The armour, such as the steel chain vests are incredibly strong yet very light which is different to the Land of Fire armour, which tends to be heavy and bulky. This is due to the different techniques used to forge the armour. In this case the skill is kept secret between the mountain clans.

Sasuke unlaced the straps on his thick leather arm guards, the various silver coloured studs shining from the light of the torches as he dropped them to the ground with the rest of his clothes. He then undid the soft leather straps that were tied in criss-cross motions at the top of his tunic, revealing a flash of his bare chest. The coarse fabric of his deep green tunic rubbed against his skin reassuringly, like a comforting piece of home in a strange way. The material was made from the wool of the mountain goats, weaved or knitted together to create warm practical wear. His fingerless gloved hands grasped the bottom seams of the long sleeved tunic, pulling it up and over his head in a quick elegant movement. A shiver went over him now as his muscled torso was unprotected against the chilly morning air.

Rin quickly got to work on his cuts and bruises. She rubbed lotions and ointments onto the dark, nasty, purple bruises clearly showing along his back and lower abdomen; commenting that he was lucky not to have any broken or cracked ribs. Her hands moving in experienced motions as she cleaned and dressed, quickly checking old scar tissue where past injuries had occurred over the years.

Once she had wrapped bandages, slightly damp with some herbal remedy, around his lower stomach – causing him to uncontrollably flinch slightly as she pressed on the sensitive bruised skin – she got him to put his clothing back on and then once he'd done that she got him to sit while she cleaned the slash on his cheek, which was just superficial. The cut above his eyebrow was deeper however as Rin cleaned and then did a few stitches to seal the skin together again; the needle piercing the skin, pulling the thread through, repeating the process several times. Her expert hands handling Sasuke's skin like she would have done a cross stitch. Sasuke didn't flinch once; he'd had far worse pain.

Rin was finished in no time and was already tidying her medical belongs away whilst saying she better do one last check to see if there was anyone else who needed fixing up quickly and that she hoped there weren't too many as she was exhausted. Obito continued to fuss over her, still saying she should head home in an anxious tone as he surveyed her body which was covered in dirt and other people's blood, dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

She was a stubborn woman though! She enquired around the groups of men and made sure there was no one else who needed her medical attention before she said she would finally head back to the village.

It was an emotional parting as it always was with any loving husband and wife, family members, friends or lovers. She wrapped her arms around Obito and let a few sad sobs and tears flow down her cheeks as she leaned her face into his Jerkin. He held her close to him. It was always such a farewell at these times for how could you be sure you would see your loved one again?

They kissed. It was long and loving, wet with tears. Before she left, Obito pinched her chin lovingly and said in a husky, emotional voice, "Now don't be silly woman! I'll be home for supper!" She laughed in answer shoving him playfully, "You better you lovable idiot!" She then hurried off into the forest clutching her pouch filled to the brim with herbal remedies and other such medical supplies. She knowingly went into the dark of the woods so quick that it was hard to believe she had been there a second ago. She'd be back at the village soon.

Sasuke sat again and continued to sharpen his sword, trying not to think of all the women and children who, like Rin, would be waiting anxiously at the village not knowing what is happening - who is alive and who is not…Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to stand that. He'd much rather be in the thick of it rather than sitting at home twiddling his thumbs wondering who wasn't going to come home; he'd had enough of that when he was a child. As soon as he had been strong enough to hold his sword he was out on the battlefield and that's where he planned to stay.

Kiba sat, quiet now, as he absentmindedly patted a dozing Akamaru. He watched the sky thoughtfully as the sun began to rise into the sky…daybreak was near…

It was nearly time.

~xXx~

**(Land of Fire, Konoha City, at the palace) **

Light from the burning hot sun began to creep through the impressive panes of the large window, casting over the sleeping figure that was cosily wrapped in expensive blankets, surrounded by feather stuffed pillows.

Sakura sighed sleepily as she rubbed her face into one of her many thick and fluffy pillows, the silk of her quilt covers feeling lovely and cool on her hot body.

She slowly began to open her eyes, blurry with sleep, cringing away from the obnoxious light spilling in through her large bedroom window. Rolling over onto her back she lifted her arms above her head and stretched her body out as she yawned.

Beginning to feel more awake now she lifted the purple silk duvet off her body and proceeded to clamber out of the sea of ever so soft pillows, her four poster bed's mattress springing joyfully as she swung her legs over the side. Rubbing her eyes as she stood she stepped over the thick and heavy woollen blanket that she had kicked off during the night due to being too hot.

In the Land of Fire it was always terribly hot during the day and always awfully cold during the nights. So it was constantly difficult to find a happy medium. During last night she had needed that woolly blanket to keep warm but in the early hours of the morning she'd had to kick it off as she became too hot!

Sakura wondered over to the large window with its many elaborate metal frames, framing the individual glass rectangles. She rubbed her eyes to attempt to erase the last traces of sleep from them.

It looked to be another glorious day. Sakura sighed as she gazed upon the huge City of the Land of Fire, Konoha. It was beautiful, she supposed, with it's many colourful buildings, green meadows, fields of fruit and palm trees scattered around, all reaching beyond the small hills to which she had never been (for she has never stepped outside of Konoha City) and the large sparkling river that was their main source of water and nourishment to their country. There were not many who did not live by the riverside as the ground became too dry away from it; the country was semiarid away from the river, with only poor grass and harsh plants that could live without much water.

Sakura sighed again as she fiddled with the rich embroidered curtain to her right absentmindedly. Her life was so boring. She looked longingly out towards the hills, her imagination reaching out past the fields of fruit, palm trees, past the huge monuments and statues of the present royal family all placed throughout the city. Sakura had often wondered where they found space to put the monstrous sized statues…

Her imagination roamed like it always had done since she was very young, to far off lands, with new and different people, with wild animals she had never heard or seen of. She daydreamed about adventures, of romances with knights and princes of other far off kingdoms and…and…and it was all childish. She shook her head at herself for her stupidity,

"A princess has a duty to her kingdom…she should not be dreaming about gallivanting off to some other country! God, I am such a fool…"

She scolded herself out loud, while abruptly spinning around and striding purposely over to her full length mirror, her long white cotton nightgown flowing behind her. She looked at her bedraggled exterior with disdain. Her long pink hair that had been tied into a long plait for the night had loosened and was sticking out in unattractive tuffs, her eyes still showing signs of drowsiness. Knowing that this will not do, she rung the bell for one of the slave girls to come and help her get dressed.

Sakura had never admitted to anyone in her family that she absolutely hated using slaves and didn't believe in the slave industry in the slightest. She knew they would spite her for it and she would earn nothing but trouble from admitting her beliefs. If she had been a man she could perhaps do something but being only a woman she had to know her place…although sometimes she felt so wilful and rebellious she felt like telling her father and all the other sexist men of her country to stick their 'women can't do anything as well as us men' attitudes right up their stuck-up backsides!

But, she had never done so as it would only cause trouble…also she had not yet lost her temper enough to do so. Still. She hated using slaves. She was perfectly capable of getting dressed herself, in fact, even when the slave girl was there all she really did was hold the clothes while Sakura got herself dressed.

When Sakura was fourteen she tried to make a subtle point that they didn't have to use slaves for _everything_. She did this by going to the market place by herself, not even taking a guard for protection (she decided she might as well make a point that they didn't need bodyguards _all_ the time as well) she had come back to the palace her arms full of paint and fine paint brushes (so many she had trouble carrying them) so she could pass the time by doing some paintings. Not long after she got back she was summoned to see her father. He had been furious.

King Sarutobi had found out that she had gone to the market place with _no _slave and _no _escort guard. For one, he had shouted at the cringing Sakura, sneaking off without a guard was incredibly stupid and dangerous, what if someone had decided to assonate or kidnap her? And secondly, perhaps stating even more infuriated his face going red with anger…it was _not _proper for a Princess of the Land of Fire to be seen trudging through the crowds of civilians carrying heaps of objects like a _commoner._

Normally when going to the market Sakura would have went in a Land of Fire contraption that would have been carried by four muscled slaves, with light curtains covering the four sides of the huge box. But since she was making a point that they didn't need slaves she had walked. And she had rather enjoyed it…She then would have had a slave carry the objects she brought, a guard would have always been close by in case someone decided to kill or kidnap her…it was always such a big song and dance whenever she decided to do anything! She hated it! She had immensely enjoyed that day because she felt free and independent, for once!

Sakura had tried to voice this, anger boiling up inside her as she clenched her fists in a rather unladylike fashion. She had not got far through her explanation and feelings before her father stopped her outburst by giving her a sharp and hard smack across the face for her 'insolence'…she grasped her stinging left cheek, eyes brimming with tears…more to do with frustration and humiliation rather than hurt.

Tsunade, Sakura's mother, had stood at the back of the room. Her face was unreadable as she watched her husband, whom she did not harvest even the smallest inkling of love for, as he yelled at their only daughter. It was not her place to say anything, although she wanted to. Oh how she wanted to. How she wanted to yell and curse at that man and, oh, how she wanted to pummel him when he dared to slap her daughter. But she showed none of these outraged emotions. She stayed cool and collected on the outside knowing she had no right to stand up to the king, her being a woman and only his wife; she had no power over him and it would only cause difficulty for herself and make it harder on Sakura if she were to interfere. Plus, she knew her daughter to be made of strong stuff…she was very much like her mother after all.

Tsunade couldn't help but also feel a certain amount of pride at the fact that her daughter must disagree with the slave trade, just like herself. Tsunade had never agreed with slavery, although she had never voiced that opinion. It had taken her a long time to get use to having slaves as back in her home country, the South Islands, there was no such thing as slavery.

The only emotion Tsunade had showed was to glare venomously at her son when she heard him snicker evilly when his little sister was struck by their father. Sai often indulged in the pain and humiliation of others, especially if it was his little Sakura who was on the receiving end of such punishments. He was spiteful young man, enjoying it when others were scolded. Though, he soon stopped his horrible smirking and chuckling when he caught his mother's angry eye.

Sakura, now seventeen, had never tried anything like that again. Although it had not changed her mind, she totally still disagreed with slavery. _But she had to keep up appearances_, she thought bitterly to herself as one of the slave girls came in, a short little thing that looked to be in her mid twenties. She bowed respectively and then waited for her orders.

Sakura sighed as she told the slave girl to fetch the white skirt made from light, cool cotton material, and the matching midriff top. The slave girl got to work straight away, obediently getting Sakura what she wanted. The pink haired princess felt guilty as she always did when telling a slave what to do. She hated the thought that a slave can't say no, no free will.

Sakura pulled her nightgown off to expose her fully naked body. She had grown up getting dressed this way so she never felt embarrassed being fully revealed to a slave while she got dressed and the slave never even battered an eyelid being equally just as used to it.

Pulling the lovely floaty skirt on she was satisfied to see it sitting comfortably on her hips, flatteringly; the blood red beads making pretty swirling patterns, perhaps resembling flowers. Next she pulled on the matching midriff top, the short sleeves being framed by the red beads and ribbon nicely. While she did this she told the slave girl to get the red chiffon wrap. The young little slave woman rushed off and was back within a second holding the wrap out for Sakura, who took it thanking her politely (which caused the girl to blush slightly as this was an unusual thing for a 'mistress' or 'master' to do, showing polite courtesy never happened to a slave) she placed the light material of the red wrap around her shoulders.

She sat down and allowed the slave girl to squat down to place Sakura's gold coloured sandals on her feet. And then they got to business with Sakura's hair. A lot of rich folk of the Land of Fire liked to have a special servant to do their hair but Sakura preferred to do it herself; although she never told her family this of fear of angering her father in some way or to be ridiculed by her mean older brother, Sai. So instead of getting the slave girl to do her hair, she got her to hold things like hair clips or combs.

Sakura released her beautiful and unusual pink hair from its plait and began to run the brush through the long strands. It had always been a complete mystery to where Sakura got her pink hair from, for there was no evidence of anyone having pink hair in neither her mother's family nor her fathers. Another reason to make her an oddity…

Once she was finished brushing her hair she tied some of it back placing a pretty diamond clip given to her by her mother, to keep it held in place. She then placed her delicate gold headdress on her head. It rested on her forehead and went round to clip onto her hair at the back. Its petite gold chains shined prettily as the morning light caught them as Sakura moved her head to get a better and final look in the mirror, the tiny emerald and pearly white jewels also glinted beautifully and richly complimenting her hair and green eyes. This headdress was a sure symbol of her royal blood and of her place as princess of the Land of Fire.

A final check in the full length mirror proved she was ready for breakfast. Ordering the slave to depart as she was now finished, the young woman bowed deeply, answering a quiet "Yes my lady." As she left the room to continue whatever demeaning job she was told to do next.

Before heading to the dining hall, Sakura grabbed her large fan as the heat was bound to get to her later and to fan ones self was so refreshing. Now exiting her large bedroom, Sakura headed down the immense and lightly lit hallways as the sun brightly shone in through the massive glass windows looking out onto the City. Happily humming to herself as she reached the very wide and grand staircase that curved down to the next floor, taking two steps as a time (making sure no one was around to see, as this was not a very ladylike thing for a princess to do.) loving the cool feeling of her long skirt's material breezing against her legs as she rushed down the steps.

Entering the large dining hall, the long thick wooden table was covered with a feast, as it always was at meal times. One thing was for sure, the royal family weren't going to starve! Sakura's heart sunk a little however as she saw the only people there were her older brothers, Asuma and Sai.

Asuma, her oldest sibling, was quietly eating whilst intently studying a scroll. Sai looked up, pausing his eating to greet her with a smirk,

"Morning Hag!" One of his favourite nicknames for her. She glared at him, clenching her teeth,

"Morning brother." She answered tersely whilst telling herself, _don't react don't react don't react…_Asuma said good morning, briefly glancing up before returning to his scroll.

Sakura picked up a knife and began to cut a slice of bread off for herself, she asked, "Where's mother and Kurenai?"

"Mother's been and gone." Answered Sai as he took a bite out of a piece of fruit, the juices spilling from his lips slightly as he did so. _Pig_… Sakura thought. Sakura looked to Asuma for the answer about where Kurenai was; she was his wife. A few moments of silence before Asuma distractedly answered, still looking at the scroll, frowning slightly,

"She has the morning sickness bad this morning, so she decided she didn't want any breakfast…"

That explained it. Kurenai was a few months pregnant with her and Asuma's first child. It was an exciting thought awaiting their first baby, the first to come from the royal family since the birth of Tsunande's last child. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Sai interrupted,

"And before you ask, father is having breakfast in his quarters like always and Konohamaru has been and gone too! You're so slow baby sister." He did his famous closed eyes, wide obnoxious smile at her. Boy, she sure would like to punch that smug face…She gritted her teeth and carried on picking what she would like to eat for breakfast.

Without her mother, Kurenai and her youngest brother Konohamaru to talk to she already knew this was going to be a quick breakfast. She got on well with her quiet, sensible oldest brother Asuma but he was usually distracted or too busy to have any real conversation with…and her brother Sai was…well, a total twat. So she decided to sit in silence, eat quick, get out quick. Simple.

Asuma sighed deeply as he rolled up the scroll, after evidently reading it several times thoroughly. Sai looked questioningly at his big brother, "Problem?" he said smoothly. Asuma glanced at him before taking a bite of his food,

"No. Just a message from the Northern troops. They say they're finally breaking down the Uchiha Clan's defences."

Sai exclaimed arrogantly,

"Well it was bound to happen, now that they've finally worked out a strategy that works. If they had gotten their act together thirty years ago then father would have had a larger empire by now!" – He motioned with his butter knife with incredulous movements – "And another thing! I really don't understand _why _they haven't captured more Uchiha rats! If they did they could torture them until they tell our people where their bastard village is! Then we could really sort them out…" he finished with a cruel smile. Sakura felt sickened towards her brother.

She hated the wars. She knew about them of course, but being only a woman, and only a young woman at that, she wasn't entitled to know that much; so she smartly stayed quiet during this conversation, taking the information in hungrily.

Asuma frowned looking like he'd like to smack his brother (Sakura secretly hoped that he would) he replied,

"They already have Sai! Many a time! But the Uchiha are a proud and stubborn race. They'll never tell our troops where their village is…no matter how much we torture them! No…they'll take the knowledge with them to their grave. But…I expect we'll find their village eventually and then, yes, I expect the day we do will be the day we defeat the Uchiha…"

Asuma said all this with a grave expression, Sakura noticed, like the knowledge saddened him. It saddened her too. Not because the war would be ended, that would be good…it was the fact of how many would have to die to achieve the end of the war! Both Land of Fire and Uchiha people…And all those poor Uchiha people, who had fought for so long, would be killed or put into slavery. It didn't feel right to her. Sakura wondered if Asuma was feeling the same as he stood and said he must go and tell the King how the battles in the North were going. Sai, on the other hand, looked quite cheerful as he rose.

"See you later Hag, I've got some business to attend to." He strolled out, his light fabric cloak sweeping behind him. Sakura bitterly wondered if his 'business' involved bullying some poor scullery maid into 'Doing the dirty' with him, as her brother sometimes described it; poor servants couldn't exactly have the cheek to say no, could they?

She sighed as she finished her breakfast alone in the large, echoing dining hall. Quietly wondering to herself what would become of all the tribes like the Uchiha Clan…

~xXx~

**(Northern Mountains, Uchiha domain, Land of Fire soldier's camp) **

Daylight was nearly here in the Uchiha land as the general of the Land of Fire troops was contemplating on what the slave trader had just said,

"And what would be in it for me?" he gruffly asked, suspicious. The blonde slave trader answered, smiling cunningly,

"Thirty percent of the earnings my man, and trust me, it will be a healthy price! The cash these Uchiha warriors bring in is incredible. Get Uchiha _and _Inuzuka warriors, well, you'll be laughin'!"

Deidara stood with his arms crossed, confidently seeing that he was swaying the Northern troop's general. The big, round, burly man of a general moved his hand over his thickly bearded face thoughtfully,

"And won't these Clansmen be a danger to the people who buy them?"

Deidara laughed, "Not once they're broken! And trust me it won't be long until they are. Just like all the others."

The general didn't look so sure. He'd been fighting these tribal people for nearly fifteen years and neither were the kind to be broken easily. They were all fierce, strong and deadly.

Sensing the doubt in the general, Deidara added, "But of course, the people who buy them will know how to break wilful slaves, and if they're too much trouble then they can always be sold to the entertainment arena." – He grinned indulgingly as he thought of it – "Yes. Doesn't matter how wild a slave is, in fact the wilder! The stronger! The better! When it comes to the entertainment arena…"

The general saw the sense in that statement; Deidara's confidence returned. The general was putty in his hand,

"So…do we have a deal?" he asked, extending his hand for the general to shake on it.

The bulky general eyed the slave trader's hand. He knew from common knowledge that you had to be weary of slave traders, being the slimy, back stabbing fiends they were…but he couldn't help but be tempted by what Deidara was proposing. Still, he better be sure.

"How do I know you'll not just sell them and not give me my share?" Deidara kept his hand extended, ready for when the fat old fool shook it,

"You're a general of the mighty Land of Fire kingdom! If I don't keep my word you'll have no trouble tracking me down and having me executed!"

This was perfectly true. The general couldn't help but give into his greedy intentions as he grasped the blonde slave trader's gloved hand,

"It's a deal then." He smiled vilely, his fat bearded face getting a double chin.

"Un." Replied Deidara, satisfied, knowing he was going to make one hell of a wad of cash once he sold this batch of upcoming slaves.

Oh yes. He could feel the weight of the heavy coins weighing his money pouch down already…

~xXx~

**A/N: Thank you for reading! ^^ **

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. **


	3. Plans, Scrolls and Being Late

**A/N: Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! I really appreciate them :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 3: Plans, Scrolls and Being Late

~xXx~

**(Northern mountains, Uchiha domain, Uchiha camp) **

The sun was almost completely raised from its slumber as daylight began to caress the land again, although it was not as bright and as hot as it could have been due to it being a cloudy dawn. In normal circumstances the sun rising would be a reassuring sign of a new day, yet in the circumstances it was the signal for the start of something far from comforting.

The Uchiha and Inuzuka warriors were all standing, waiting. The silence was so still. Tension was building at the prospect of the next battle that would soon commence.

Finally, the Uchiha warrior come running back up the slope towards them; his leather fur boots making no sound as he stealthily came through the thick forestry with ease. On reaching the group of awaiting men and women he grabbed his cloak that he had left behind, sweeping it over his shoulders, the dark material wrapping around the front of his upper chest and going over his shoulders, down his back.

He addressed Fugaku in a quiet, serious voice, his hand resting on the sword attached to his belt at his hip,

"I surveyed the enemy as you requested chief Fugaku. Some are only just waking up but the majority are still asleep."

Fugaku nodded, "Good."

Sasuke, who stood next to his old teacher, saw Kakashi shift at this statement; he looked troubled. Sasuke averted his eyes, trying to push away the growing unease that he could feel building at the pit of his stomach…

Tsume grinned wolfishly, "Right! You know the plan everyone!"

She was answered by her tribe's people with grunts, growls and grins. The Inuzuka chief continued by motioning with her hand,

"Right, those who are in the first group follow Fugaku and I!" her troops nodded. The Uchiha warriors looked to Fugaku for orders, the chief nodded,

"It's time." – He looked at Sasuke and Kakashi who were in the second group – "Remember the plan. See you down there."

Then he turned to move smoothly down the slope at an angle into the dark of the forest, silently followed by an assembly of Uchiha warriors who had been chosen to be in the group to first attack.

Obito punched Kakashi's arm lightly,

"See you down there Scarecrow!" before streaking down the slope noiselessly; he had been chosen to go in the first onslaught.

Tsume looked to Kiba, who was in the second assault group, gruffly stating,

"You be careful boy!"

She then followed Fugaku and the rest of the Uchihas crouched to the ground like a feral animal, moving quick and quiet her faithful wolf loping along with her just as silent. The Inuzuka warriors who had been chosen to go in the first attacking group went down the slope with her, their wolves padding along with them as silent as the eerie dead.

The plan was as follows…A selected few were to sneak down the slope to the Land of Fire camp. They were to ambush the unsuspecting enemy, who were apparently not even fully awake and ready yet. The second group were to wait until Fugaku signalled for them to join them; Fugaku would blow his horn trumpet, the sound signalling for the rest of the tribal warriors, a mix of both Uchiha and Inuzuka, to come down the slope and attack.

The reason for their forces being split in two was due to the idea that the first group of warriors were to fool the enemy soldiers into thinking they were the only ones attacking. This would mean the Land of Fire troops would close their ranks around the attacking Uchihas and Inuzukas, which would result in the Land of Fire troops not suspecting another attack coming directly above them, coming down the slope towards them. Initially this would make the first group of warriors very vulnerable as they would be outnumbered, receiving many head on attacks from powerful foes all at once.

However, in doing this, they would distract the enemy so that the side where the rest of the warriors would attack from would be made vulnerable. This would give the Uchihas and Inuzukas the upper hand…In theory.

But there was something about Kakashi's attitude…and the deep, gut feeling Sasuke felt that made him worried. It was an emotion he could not quite explain or understand. Their plan was a good one. And there was no real reason why it should not work.

…Yet if it did not work, if the plan did go wrong…then the Uchihas and Inuzukas would have a huge problem to say the least…

Sasuke still stood beside his old mentor, both men standing some distance away from the rest of the group. Glancing at him again he could not help but see the concern hidden in Kakashi's eyes…

"Kakashi…something troubles you." It was definitely a statement and not a question as Sasuke turned to face his old teacher. Kakashi looked at the young prince of the Uchihas, unable to stop from smiling beneath his mask that concealed the lower part of his face. His eyes clearly showed the smile from beneath, the scar over his left eye was clearly visible in the early morning light…

"Oh? And what makes you say that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, "Just a hunch…"

Kakashi couldn't deny it.

Sasuke was intelligent, a lie wouldn't work. He was also old enough and had seen enough blood and disgrace to be able to cope with the knowledge Kakashi was about to say. He also had a right, Kakashi concluded.

He sighed deeply as he quietly admitted, "I am concerned Sasuke. There are flaws in this plan…and I have a bad feeling…"

Sasuke looked through the trees, imagining the enemy's camp. In his mind he saw the Land of Fire soldiers rising from rest, groggily going through their early morning routine as sleep still clutched to them. He saw their troop's attack, a surprise attack, enemy caught off guard. He saw his people along with the Inuzukas slaughter many, gaining an upper hand quickly, before his father signalled for them. He saw himself, Kakashi, Kiba and the rest of the warriors charge down. He pictured them winning the battle…

He saw everything go to plan…

Yet this just seemed too, picturesque? Too…simple? False? Or was he just being paranoid?

"Hn…" he agreed with the white haired warrior, "Tell me." it was more of an order than a request as Sasuke returned his dark eyed gaze steadily back to Kakashi. Kakashi continued,

"Well, sadly, the enemy aren't stupid…like some would like to think…" – Sasuke knew Kakashi was referring to the chief, his father – "I'm concerned…that if something were to happen…if the plan was to go wrong…us making a retreat, would be very, very, difficult. Near impossible in fact, due to the location of the enemy's camp. We'd have to have a huge amount of luck to get out alive…"

Silence fell between the two Uchihas as the enormity of the consequences of the battle going wrong sunk in. Many would be massacred if they were unable to retreat…

Sasuke contemplated what Kakashi had said. His old mentor had voiced the exact worries he had been thinking of. The young Uchiha smirked,

"Well. There's no point going into a battle with doubt. It is a good plan. But if it is to go wrong then, well, we'll come to that if we come to it."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, feeling a certain amount of pride as he looked at his student, feeling a burst of fatherly love towards the young heir; Kakashi had no doubt he would make a great chief one day…

He smiled as he replied cheerfully, "Excellently put Sasuke. You're right…there's no point us worrying over it as it's too late to change anything now." Kakashi turned to walk over towards the rest of the group,

"What's done is done. What shall be shall be. No regrets will we have." However his face, now turned from Sasuke, showed the doubt that did not show in his voice as he thought to himself,

_But if my fears come true, and if I survive, then I will feel the heavy guilt of not making my point further heard with the chief weigh down on my shoulders to the day I take my last living breath…_

~xXx~

**(Land of Fire, Konoha City, the palace)**

Sakura sighed as the sun's bright rays warmed her skin. She had her eyes closed as she flapped her decorative fan, the quick sharp movements of her wrist showing her irritation. She was so bored.

She was outside on one of the many verandas that were attached to the palace, stretched out on a silk cushioned couch. The purples, blues and gold of the couch prettily matched the white and gold of the grand building; it had been placed outside by a servant at Sakura's request.

She sighed again. It was so _hot_.

The pink haired princess was, of course, used to the heat. After all she had never been anywhere else other than Konoha City so why wouldn't she be used to it? But, it seemed, she had inherited her mother's pale skin and intolerance to heat. The south Islands had warm weather, yes, but nothing like the Land of Fire; which was apparently well named. Sakura certainly felt on fire. It was cooler inside the palace but…it was sometimes so, closed in. She sometimes felt like the rich and grand palace – which many bystanders would have been thrilled to live in – was trapping her very breath, like the many high walls were her cage. It sometimes felt too much to bear.

That was one reason for her being outside. The other was although she was so warm right in that moment of time and that her skin, being so pale, was bound to be painfully burnt to a crisp…she still liked the sun.

She liked to feel its warm sunlight fingers caress her skin like a seductive lover. She liked how the odd breeze, although warm, would dance around her sometimes shifting her hair in sweet motions. She liked how she could hear the many colourful birds singing their songs, along with the distant noises of the city's hustle and bustle as the town's people got on with their daily routines.

Normally all these factors would help to calm and relax Sakura, giving her the slight sense that she was escaping her overbearing and high expectations that seemed to control her lifestyle. Yet, she felt so…fidgety. She just couldn't settle!

Sakura opened her eyes and turned her face to gaze through the veranda's fence like wall, which it was surrounded by, listening to someone shouting from below…her mind wondering…

Suddenly she sat up, a middle aged slave woman who had been standing to the side ready to wait on the princess, raised her head and said attentively,

"My Lady..?" Sakura stood, whilst saying to the older woman cheerfully, smiling,

"You may go. I will not require your assistance at present. Thank you." She wished to be alone. It was so tiring, having to constantly have a person you did not know follow you around like a shadow. Not to mention, the person in question probably didn't much like being a shadow as much as Sakura didn't like having one!

And anyway, as said before she wished to be alone, as her unsettled mind had finally come up with a solution as to distract it…The slave woman humbly bowed before hurrying off.

Once a slave is no longer required by one of the royal family and is told to depart, they must report to the kitchens where the Slave Boss is stationed. This person is not a slave and is paid to keep slaves in check. So in other words they must organise the slaves, always making sure they're doing something and that they do not misbehave. The Slave Boss is also the one who is in charge of punishments for misbehaving slaves…

Sakura hurried through the high and decorated hall ways, the floors beneath her feet ranging from soft and carpeted, to cool and made from marble. She was heading towards the palace library.

Her intelligent and curious mind was just aching to research up on the clans outside of the Land of Fire. Ever since the conversation Sai and Asuma had discussed at breakfast, her inquisitiveness had been playing on her mind.

She knew the library would not have much information on the opposing clans and tribes and Sakura, admittedly, was not all together sure how much of it would be correct. But she reasoned the knowledge in the library, neatly noted down in numerous scrolls, must be better that nothing…right?

The floating fabric of her skirt flew out behind her as she sprinted down the deserted corridor unable to hide the bubbling excitement growing inside her at the prospect of discovering more about the people outside of her own.

Such things of these really do excite ones self when they are very hot and bored…

~xXx~

**(Land of Fire, Konoha City, civilian housing.) **

Sun. Bright. Hot. Sun. It was beaming in through the young man's bedroom window, like a laughing spectator. It shined on the motionless sleeping figure which was wrapped and tangled in the cool fabric of his blankets.

He woke. Wincing away from the bright light of the sun as it glaringly laughed in his face. Rubbing his eyes of sleep and then wiping some drool from the corner of his mouth, which evidently had been sneaking out as he slept, he rose from his sleeping position and sat upright.

Yawning, Naruto stretched his muscled arms above his blonde haired head, feeling a satisfying click as his groggy muscles and bones went back into place.

Leaning out of his window he gazed contentedly down to the street…at all the busy civilians of Konoha City rushing around, working…he noted that there seemed to be a lot of people out very early today…a lot…he then absentmindedly glanced to the sky…he casually worked out what time it must have been due to where the sun was positioned…and then he nearly fell out of the window as he realised with horrified shock -

"HOLY COW I'VE SLEPT IN!"

He leapt out of his small single hay mattress bed with a yell. He was a good fifty minutes late for his sentry duty at the City Gates! Not a good start to the day by far…

Naruto, panicking, charged around like a maniac as he grabbed his Royal Guard uniform. Rushing, he bent to pull on his white cotton trousers, let out a yell of distress when, in his hurry, he fell flat on his face with a tremendous and loud –

BANG!

"DAMMIT!"

The blonde shouted as he struggled to his feet rubbing his now sore nose. He was so frustrated with himself for being such an idiot as to sleep in! He was so going to get chewed out for this!

Naruto's second attempt of pulling his trousers on was much more of a success as he tied his thick leather belt around the top. He then grabbed and pulled on his orange cotton shirt, a colour which he always favoured, the sleeves loosely reaching his elbows. He then swiftly and a little clumsily pulled on the formal Royal Guards sleeveless uniform tunic, a maroon colour, and then the thick and heavy material of the Royal Guards waistcoat. The waistcoat tied around the neck of the wearer, covering his neck and his entire torso. At the front of the waistcoat Naruto fumbled with the interlacing pieces of fabric in his haste to secure it in place.

Once that was done he attached his armour shoulder pads, before grasping the Royal Guards cloak from its hanging place behind his door; throwing it on and swiftly doing it up at the front.

Naruto then tripped over his feet as he rushed to grab his arm guards, cursing loudly at the silly stumble. After correcting his balance he strapped the arm guards on tightly while beginning to make his way out of his room…before shouting another loud curse as he realised he'd forgotten his sword. He hoped (as he ran back to where his sword and other such weapons were propped up against the wall by his bed) this morning was not going to be a bad omen for the rest of the day.

Sprinting from his bedroom with sword in hand he charged down the creaky, old and narrow wooden staircase still cussing under his breath,

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit…" Reaching the bottom of the stairs he lunged for his boots. Most people in the Land of Fire wear shoes that enable air to get to their feet, therefore stopping them from getting too hot. Unfortunately it was protocol for a Royal Guard to wear brown, mid-calf boots.

Inelegantly Naruto bent down and started to put his left boot on, whilst hopping on his right attempting to keep his balance. Once that boot was on he did the same for the other, again, hopping on the other foot so he wouldn't fall flat on his face again – his nose was still sore from the first time.

He haphazardly tied the thick material of the boot's laces on both before finally getting out the front door; whilst glancing longingly towards the kitchen where Naruto knew to be a nice loaf of bread he had planned on devouring before going to work, sadly, no time for breakfast…

Naruto was now out in the hot and sunny street of Konoha City, racing down the familiar street, the street he had grown up in. Friendly faces of people he'd known from a young age smiled and waved, many shouted as he sprinted past "Mornin' Naruto!" or "How's it goin' Naruto!" or "Naruto! Better hurry, you're very late!" he waved or smiled, saying quick hellos or sorry I can't talk right now.

The sound of his Royal Guards boots could be heard as he sprinted towards the location of the City Gates, his legs stretching out in front of him, his cloak flying out behind him. Already he could feel the heat of the day, along with his energetic running, causing himself to sweat – he hoped it wouldn't soak through his clothes…there was nothing worse than having to do sentry duty, all hot, sticky and if you were extra unlucky, smelly too.

Naruto almost laughed out loud with relief as the Konoha City Gate came into view. Already there were crowds upon crowds of people entering the city, ready to open their markets and sell their produces or to do business with other merchandisers or to buy supplies. Whatever the hordes of people entering the gates were planning to do in the city for the day, there sure were a lot of them; as there always was. Naruto groaned,

"Man…I'm in so much trouble…" as he slowed up and began to walk towards the gates, panting profusely from his fast run.

Pushing through the milling crowds Naruto went through the gate and to the other side where he met with one of the sentry guards he was on duty with. Naruto spoke whilst apologetically smiling and awkwardly scratching the back of his head,

"Er…Hey Genma! Sorry I'm late…" Genma, a higher ranked Royal Guard than Naruto, stood with his arms crossed looking down at Naruto disapprovingly while chewing a toothpick – which he often did. He opened his mouth to speak. Whether he was going to chastise Naruto for being late or whether he was going to put him to work straight away was not found out as Naruto gave out a yell,

"HEY!" the blonde suddenly found himself in a very tight, very rough, headlock…

"Decided to show up? Eh, rookie?" said Kotetsu with a smirk, his tone taunting as he tightened his hold on the wriggling and protesting Naruto.

"Look! It's not my fault I slept in OKAY!" Argued Naruto,

"No? Then who's fault is it Naruto?" jeered Kotetsu, he yet again tightened his grip around Naruto's neck,

"It's not acceptable knucklehead! I just might have to kick your ass for this!"

Naruto struggled and grabbed at Kotetsu's arm, which was beginning to suffocate him from such a tight grip, "You bastard! Let me go! I SAID I'M SORRY!"

"Kotetsu, let him go and come and help me over here!" Naruto recognised the frustrated voice as being Izumo's. Kotetsu didn't really take much notice of his friend but instead continued to struggle to keep a hold on the feisty young Royal Guard in training.

Finally Genma intervened with an exaggerated sigh, "Let him go Kotetsu, we all know he's a knuckleheaded idiot but we still need him to help with the morning Gate shift today…you suffocating him will do no good."

Kotetsu laughed as he released his hold on Naruto, "All you had to do was say!"

While still thrashing about, attempting to get away from Kotetsu's headlock, caused him to fall face forward for the second time in that day as soon as the older man let him go…this caused Kotetsu to laugh even harder!

Naruto got to his feet, angrily gritting his teeth as he rubbed his extra sore nose. Kotetsu went over to Izumo to help search a few farmers before allowing them to enter the city, he was still laughing boomingly away.

Naruto apologised once again to Genma, to which the older man said it was alright as long as he never did it again. No sooner had Naruto apologised he had found himself with spear in hand and standing on one of the sides of the City Gate. Feeling the sun pelt down onto his body, sweat from when he was running now clung to his clothes making him feel all sticky. Exactly what he didn't want, again, today was not working out well for him.

Hayate stood on the other side of the city entrance, with a spear in hand, coughing continuously whilst looking as ill as ever. The poor man had been sick for a long time now and people were beginning to wonder if it was terminal. However, even if it was, he still did his job very well.

Naruto huffed a sigh as he leaned against his spear whilst watching Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma and Raidou search the groups of people who wanted to enter the city. Each of the older men, who were higher ranked and more experienced than Naruto, wore the same Royal Guard uniform as himself. Although none of them had an orange shirt. That tended to be Naruto's signature colour.

Many people lived inside the city walls. Those people had businesses they could run daily inside the city. Others had farms outside the city, all running alongside the main river. Some farms bred animals to slaughter and sell in the city, or produced products such as milk and eggs to sell in the market. Other farms grew fruit which, again, they would enter the city to sell to rich folk, the palace and everyone else who needed to eat. Because of the continuous brilliant weather (the Land of Fire never really had a winter) fruit could grow all year round so it was one of the main sources of food for the community.

For the farmers and landowners who lived outside of the city or anyone who wished to enter the city, they have to enter through the main gate (for this is the only way in or out of the city) and they must be quickly searched by the stationed Royal Guards before allowed admittance. They also have to state their business, so basically why they're going to the city and sometimes it was required of them to tell the Royal Guards how long they were staying. A day? A week? A few months? Forever?

It was all for the safety of the city and the people who live there. It was a law that this must be carried out everyday, unless the city was ordered to be closed and on those rare times the gate would be closed and locked. It was all ordered by the king. Apparently for the safety of everyone.

Or was it simply to keep the king safe from being assassinated? Did he think this would help stop something like that happening? Naruto wondered about that, he supposed it would help, if not a lot at least a little.

Either way it could be a pretty boring job. Not so much searching people, that part was okay. It was the standing and watching…ready to poke or stab with a spear if someone threatened to get dangerous which almost never happened.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the sun reflected off the Royal Guard insignia that was on his cloak, the symbol for the Royal Guards of the Land of Fire. It consisted of shapes and symbols all representing some symbolic crap to their land and the king…the one thing that always stood out for Naruto was the obvious ball of fire that was situated in the middle. Everything about their land seemed to resemble fire.

_It's that bastard sun that does it…_Naruto thought to himself as he shaded his eyes from the bright glare…it was laughing at him again.

~xXx~

**(Land of Fire, Konoha City, the palace) **

Sakura coughed slightly as more dust unsettled as she opened another scroll. Some of these scrolls were so _old._ She guessed that they probably hadn't been read for years…and she was reading them like they were some kind of drug! Drinking in every word, every piece of knowledge as if her life depended on it!

It wasn't so much that she depended on it, however, it was more along the lines she was so nosey she must know! No…no that wasn't strictly correct. She did _need _to know. She needed to try and understand.

Although the information she was reading was old and a lot of it she assumed would probably be biased, seeming though they were all written by Land of Fire people, but still. It was information nonetheless.

Sakura had often wondered and dreamed of the other clans and tribes in far off countries. So she had contemplated on trying to find out about them in the past by going to the palace library. Yet, something had always popped up and she had been distracted or she simply hadn't had the initiative to go and look. Though, something about the conversation between her two brothers earlier had sparked a new desire, to discover, she was just so…oh god, she was just so damn curious! It was like a hunger, a thirst! And she couldn't understand why all she knew was that she needed to know…as if something about her life, her future perhaps, were involved in some round about way…she didn't know.

The scroll she was currently reading was about the far West clans, who were masters of weaponry and hand to hand combat. Her eyes widened in surprise and wonder as she read that in the Western tribal communities not only men fought but women also! Sakura's mind wondered as she imagined women warriors. The Land of Fire had never approved of anything like that, women would never ever be permitted to do battle and other such manly things. It boggled the mind to think of women fighting; Sakura loved the idea. She even dared to picture herself dressed as a warrior brandishing a sword or spear…it sent excited shivers down her spine!

The next scroll, she must read the next! The sun burned her back as she sat away from the window, leaning over the piles of scrolls which lay upon a lovely, engraved, wooden table.

She read of the Eastern tribes who worshipped horses. She read of the wondering desert people, who were few, but hostile and dangerous. She read of the people who live in the far off northern islands which are covered in snow, these people supposedly lived off the blubber of seals! How peculiar, Sakura thought!

She read up on the fierce Inuzuka tribe that live in the Northern Mountains who apparently – Sakura read with eager interest – ride on the back of giant wolves!

She even read up on her mother's home country, the South Islands, connecting the descriptions with her mother's own stories with the information in the scroll she finally fully understood the reason behind the Queen's love of her old home…

All the wonders of the world around Sakura were spinning around in her mind like an invigorating merry-go-round…it was such a happy feeling she could have leapt about and done a little jig on the spot whilst whooping with enthusiasm!

Shifting through the piles of scrolls she came to the final dust covered roll of paper, which was tied by an old piece of string. Undoing, then unrolling it, the paper made crackly noises as it had obviously not been opened for many a year…

The title, she read with wide eyes and her lips slightly parted, was,

"**Northern Mountains: Uchiha Clan" **

"The Uchiha Clan…" she murmured to herself. Even in her quiet, deep in thought tone, her voice could be heard echoing through the empty book filled library.

This was the tribe her brothers had been discussing. This was the tribe she had heard so much about. This was the famous Uchiha clan that would fight to the death…

She began to read. Taking in everything…the descriptions of the mountains covered in forest, the land they were so dedicated and attached to. How it was believed that the Uchiha Clan had become one with nature over time, enabling them to blend in with the forestry, causing them to disappear into the woods within seconds if they needed to. How they could travel on the traitorous mountain side as easily as it was for a Land of Fire civilian to walk down the street. How their fighting tactics and sheer determination to win made them a formidable opponent…

Sakura read and read and read until she felt her eyes would pop out of their sockets! Everything about the Uchiha Clan caused goose bumps to appear on her skin despite the warm sun beating on her back. Her heart raced and her breathing came quick; everything about this clan, for some strange reason, made her feel both apprehensive and excited…

The scroll came to an end all too soon and sooner it seemed than the others had. Perhaps that was because the Land of Fire people knew less about the Uchihas than any of the other clans? Or could it have been due to Sakura reading the scroll much faster than the previous ones..?

On the last piece of the scroll was a sketch of an Uchiha warrior. Sakura gazed at the picture. The details in the ink drawn lines were incredible. It showed everything, to his clothes, to his sword, to his expression…she traced over the delicate lines of the drawing with her fingertips, feeling the rough texture beneath them. She could picture it. A whole army all lined up ready to fight, all looking like this one warrior, except more real and more deadly…again she felt the same odd feeling of nerves and exhilaration all rolled in one wash over her…

The warrior stared daringly up at her, standing in a defensive fighting position, his sword held ready to kill…

In the corner at the bottom of the scroll was an old, faded, dark red smudge. She did not know if it was her imagination or whether she was being paranoid…but, she had the uneasy feeling that it may have been a splash of blood from many years ago…

~xXx~

**A/N: Hmm yeah I know…I still haven't written the battle. Turns out all the crap that has to be said in between takes a while to write! Originally I was going to write the battle in this chapter but…let's just say it would have been a massive chapter if I had! So I decided I would split it in two, so the fighting should be in the next chapter if all goes to plan. **

**I'm writing it as we speak actually… ;)**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! **


	4. Ambushing and the Setting of the Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 4: Ambushing and the Setting of the Sun

~xXx~

**(Northern mountains, Uchiha domain, Uchiha camp) **

_Waiting and watching in silence. The second group of warriors, of both Uchiha and Inuzuka, were still at the Uchiha camp waiting for the signal to begin their attack. The sound of silence was radiating through the forest with an unnatural presence…_

_The first onslaught had not yet begun…but it was only a matter of time…_

Kiba fidgeted impatiently as he growled,

"When the hell is he going to blow that damn horn? I'm going to be grey n' old before Fugaku decides to signal for us! The old fool-"

He was interrupted from his little rant by an Uchiha warrior - who looked to be around the same age as Kiba – as he cut in defensively,

"Don't you dare speak such words of disrespect of the Chief Fugaku! He's ten men more than you! You flee bitten mongrel!"

Kiba clenched his teeth and literally growled,

"What was that? How dare you speak to _me_ like that! Is that really any way to treat a comrade? Did no one ever teach you to show respect to the Inuzuka clan, boy?" His voice rising as his anger grew.

The Uchiha visibly bristled, putting his hand on his sword's hilt,

"Come over here and say that!"

Kiba, also grabbing the hilt of his sword, crouched slightly with Akamaru standing next to him now growling with his hackles raised,

"No problem you little shit!"

Growls and sneering could be heard from the remaining Inuzuka clan members who were evidently backing their kin, while some of the young Uchiha's comrades stood behind him – backing him up. Tensions that had been growing ever since the battle plan had been commenced were suddenly exploding as the pent up emotions began to loose control; such things were bound to happen when warriors were worked up and ready for a fight.

Before either could lunge an attack Sasuke's authoritative voice brought Kiba and the Uchiha warrior's advances to a sudden halt,

"Enough. Save your energy for the real battle." Silence went through the group as all eyes went to the future leader of the Uchihas,

"It's petty to fight amongst yourselves, especially when you're comrades. So put your differences aside, we all have to fight alongside each other as we face the same enemy."

With that Sasuke turned to face the direction where the enemy's camp was situated, confident that the two young men would now cease their pointless bickering.

It seemed to cool the atmosphere immediately. Both men removed their hands from the hilts of their swords and proceeded to turn away from each other – although both did glare angrily at one another before turning away as if they would still quite like to pummel the other if they had the chance.

Kiba walked over and stood beside the young Prince of the Uchihas, folding his arms. Akamaru sat faithfully by his feet as always. Kiba gruffly mumbled to the stoic Uchiha,

"Could've let me at him just a little Sasuke…just a few little cuts here and there just so he knew his place wouldn't hurt anyone you know, could have at least allowed me that!"

Sasuke smirked, "Oh? And what makes you so sure it wouldn't be _you_ with all the cuts here and there so you'd know _your _place?"

Kiba answered by raising one of his eyebrows and smiling, an incredulous expression,

"Ya serious?" Sasuke gave no answer except to continue smirking.

Minutes passed, minutes that seemed to drag by like years, a life time of waiting. The men and women waiting for the signal were uncontrollably fidgeting; many shifting from foot to foot unable to stand still. The air was filled with apprehension, along with worked up emotions.

And still there was no sound what so ever coming from the valley below…so the attack had not happened yet…what was taking so long?

The uneasiness Sasuke had felt earlier was still not distinguished, playing heavily on his mind. Yet he tried to push it away. He had to stay focused. Everything depended on precision and a cool head…

Time ticked passed and still no sound came from the valley. It was hard to tell if it had truly been a long time or if they were all feeling impatient, meaning the time was going slower…

And then, suddenly, there was a thunderous roar followed swiftly by a chorus of equally fierce yells and shouts…it had finally begun…

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Kiba, cocking his head to his left to look at them sideways,

"Well, sounds like they've charged."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Thanks for stating the obvious…" Akamaru gave a bark of agreement.

It wouldn't be long now. Sasuke could feel his warrior instincts crying out from deep within…the bloodlust building as he subconsciously psyched himself up as he thought of all those killed, wounded, all who were effected by the Land of Fire scum. How they came to their land and wanted to take it for their own, for their selfish evil king! How _dare _they…

Adrenalin was already building. His body was quivering with anticipation. Nerves mixed with crazy, unexplainable excitement were clustered together in the pit of his stomach; blame the adrenalin for that…The cruel and strange unexplainable feeling that a warrior tends to feel right before he charges…exhilaration. The thrill.

Again, possibly something to do with the adrenalin rush…

The silence was thick, the air pulsing with poised readiness…

Suddenly, the whole group whirled around. Swords and other weapons held defensively. Ready to block and strike. The Inuzuka wolves were low to the ground, bearing their teeth threateningly, deep rumbling growls coming from them.

Someone was approaching from behind. All were ready to attack whatever or whoever it was…Was it a Land of Fire soldier? Were they being ambushed from behind? Or was it some forest creature unintentionally teasing them?

The leaves of the trees, branches and thick bushes rustled and moved as hurried noises came from behind. To the group of warriors surprise it was a female voice that called suddenly from within the dark camouflaged forestry,

"At ease! I am a friend!"

A flicker of recognition passed over many of the faces of the shifty warriors, faces from both tribes. Kakashi's face was the most surprised, horrified and down right angry; the combination of all three was an almost comical thing to see! He asked the voice that had came from the dense and dark forestry, uncertain, like he was hoping the answer would be a resounding 'no'…

"Hana..?"

As soon as the name left the safety of his lips a giant wolf came leaping from the darkness with an Inuzuka woman wearing the traditional dress of the Uchiha women, riding upon the she wolf's back.

Hana was panting slightly as was the large grey and white wolf she was astride. Her hair that was in it's usual ponytail was looking a little misshapen from her speedy ride through the forest, the odd bits of leaf and twigs settled in between the strands of hair.

"Hey sis!" Kiba casually greeted with a little wave as if he and his older sister had simply bumped into each other by chance and that Hana had not just suddenly turned up right before a huge battle.

Kakashi, on the other hand, frowned as he angrily asked,

"What the hell are you doing here woman!" Although worry was plainly heard in his voice as he stepped forward so he was right next to the huge she wolf which his wife was still sitting on,

Hana looked down at him, her bright Inuzuka marks on either side of her cheeks, red marks brightly showing on her clean skin - completely different to the group of warriors whose faces were mucky from days without washing. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by an uncharacteristically upset and concerned Kakashi,

"I mean, God dammit Hana! You're five months pregnant!"

"Kakashi,"

"What the hell are you _doing_? We're about to commence a dangerous, full on attack,"

"Kakashi,"

"You should be at home! Staying safe and minding our son and looking after the one that's not even born! Not out gallivanting on your huge-"

"_Kakashi!_"

"-Wolf in the middle of a war zone! For goodness sake woman what's going through your head! This place is no place for a pregnant woman-"

"Oh Kakashi! For goodness sake let me speak!" Hana finally broke into Kakashi's 'protective husband and father' rant, with a frustrated and truly Inuzuka yell. Kakashi looked rather indignant but nonetheless he stopped talking.

Hana continued, her words rushing out like a wild waterfall,

"I was outside of the village doing some foraging for Belsaphairy Berries, Rin needed them for a poultice for one of the injured men from yesterday that had been taken back to the village. When I was searching I came across a large group of Land of Fire soldiers-"

"Dammit Hana!-"

"Let me finish Kakashi!" – She growled at her husband who frowned in answer – "I left Hazuki," referring to the panting wolf, "Hidden in the darker parts of the woods while I went and got a closer look," – she ignored the grumbling of Kakashi as she said that – "Hidden, I listened into what the Land of Fire bastards were talking about..."

Frowning she continued, her voice strained with near desperation,

"They're going to ambush! They guessed your plans! They planned to pretend to not be ready, act like they were still sleeping, knowing that our people would attack! They were ready for us!"

Suddenly, the distant shouts and cries of war coming from the enemy's camp sounded louder and far more ominous…

"They worked out that we would send a second attack, trying to ambush _them _but all along they knew! They have halved _their _people and they were the ones I was listening to! They're planning on ambushing our people as soon as you all go down there! You'll be surrounded!"

She finished, her hands clenched into fists around Hazuki's grey fur. The huge she wolf whined as she felt the anxious mood of her mistress…

A deadly silence fell on the group of warriors. A different silence to before, before it had been tense, yes, but now…it was heavy. Thick. Near painful. They _knew_. The enemy had somehow worked out their plan, or if they had not worked it out, they had certainly planned an excellent way to counter their tactics; fight back by using the very same methods…

Kiba broke the silence, his teeth clenched together has he hissed the word -

"_Shit!_"

Sasuke's gut was doing some nasty twists. Why, _why_, did his bad feeling have to be correct? Kakashi glanced towards Sasuke, his eyes portraying the same thoughts as the young Uchiha prince's...

The white haired warrior was leaning on the large wolf, his hand gripping Hana's leg, as if he were afraid it was the last touch he was ever going to feel; as if she would disappear if he released his hold; as if Hana was the last piece of reassurance in his life…His other hand went to rest on Hana's belly, feeling the curved bump of her pregnancy beneath his fingers. She placed her hand on his as they looked at each other, silent words passing between them both…

A shocked stupor proceeded to overwhelm the group at the words Hana had spoken, lasting for a mere few seconds, as the group could do nothing but to let the devastating knowledge crash down on them.

Though a sound brought everyone back to reality with a sudden pull; the sound of a lone Uchiha horn, calling for its comrades…

Fugaku had made the signal.

And as soon as the sound was heard, it was like all the warriors were shaken from their stupor. Released from their daunting thoughts. Kiba unsheathed his sword whilst asking, eyes wide with fury and wildness at the thought of the Land of Fire people closing in on the Uchiha warriors, on the Inuzuka…on his mother…

"So! What are we going to do?"

Well. One thing was for sure. Leaving their people to fight the Land of Fire troops, to face death alone, was certainly out of the question. Sasuke and Kakashi shared a look that spoke a thousand words. Kakashi nodded to his student before taking the initial lead,

"Hana, go to the Inuzuka village! Get as many Inuzuka warriors as you can and then bring them here…" He glanced around at the many watching faces of the tribal warriors as he continued,

"…The battle will be bloody. And I do not know how many will survive…but I do know one thing. We will need more help or there will be none of us left…So ride and ride fast!"

Kakashi discreetly squeezed Hana's hand before she turned. She and Hazuki ran full pelt into the darker parts of the woods, the dark green of her dress's skirts and the black of her cloak flying in the breeze her and her wolf created as they speeded away…

As soon as she disappeared into the forest like she was apart of the very trees, Kakashi turned to the warriors, looking at Sasuke once again. It was his time now, so he spoke,

"We have no choice. We can't just leave them down there to be slaughtered…"

"Hell yeah we can't!" yelled Kiba brandishing his sword aggressively (Akamaru barked in agreement with his master) Sasuke continued,

"So. We'll go down there…and even if we charge to our deaths we will take as many bastard Land of Fire soldiers down with us!" he yelled while unsheathing his sword. He was greeted by angered and fired up warriors, thirsty for the enemy's blood,

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Shouted Kiba, whooping and howling along with the Inuzuka warriors, all of which were stomping and growling ready for the fight that was to come…

Sasuke yelled encouragingly, fiercely, a blood cry, lifting his sword above his head. He was answered by more cries of war form his comrades…

_The sounds of the Uchiha horn could be heard being blown again by Fugaku…_

_Once…_

The yelling, growling warriors all lined up…

_Twice…_

Sasuke yelled, "On my command!"

_Thrice…_

The thudding, beating of dozens of scared, thrilled, blood thirsty, adrenalin pumped hearts were beating like the drums of war beneath the rib cages of the standing at the ready clan warriors…

_The horn continued to be blown; desperately, the second onslaught was needed…_

"CHARGE!"

And they charged. Running down the slope; stealth thrown out the window leaving brute strength and speed in its place.

Sasuke weaved through the many trees. Ducking under branches and leaping over bushes whilst yelling; a loud fierce noise coming from deep within his chest. The need to; fight. Protect, kill. So strong it was near unbearable…

It took seconds to reach the clearing, the valley where the enemy had been camping. The crowds of warriors fighting were a mix of colours. The greys, blacks and beiges of the Inuzuka and the dark green, brown, black of the Uchihas attacking courageously at the red, black and gold of the Land of Fire soldiers…

The second group of Inuzukas charged ferociously forward with their loyal wolves beside them bearing their teeth…along with the Uchihas who sprinted into the valley, swords raised, cries of war emitting from them. No fear showing and yet bringing fear so easily to others…

Charging in, Sasuke swung his sword above his head, bringing it down powerfully with amazing speed and accuracy- a lethal strike. He found himself in the centre of the battle already. Quick slashes with his sword to the oncoming foe. Bringing down many with his precision and deadly skill…Hot, crimson liquid splattering his face as the dirty blood of the fire nation became a new and ominous presence on his skin, clothing, the ground beneath his feet…Red, thick, rivers of death. The smell of iron a disturbing stench throughout the air…yet it was a smell he was used to.

He lifted his sword to block a muscled Land of Fire soldier. With a few strong, quick practiced movements it did not take long for Sasuke to bring the enemy soldier to the ground. The Uchiha heir leapt over the lifeless body, lunging himself at another armoured Land of Fire soldier whose living breath was so much more of a threat…Each opponent killed was left to become apart of the growing mound of bodies on the ground; both friends and foes…

_Attacking again and again and again…Defending, stabbing, cutting, hitting, blocking, attacking…_

Sasuke was in combat with another Land of Fire soldier. The young Uchiha was finding him a difficult opponent, tricky. With dismay Sasuke saw from the corner of his eye another soldier coming at him from his left. Sasuke couldn't block, if he did the other enemy soldier would bring him down…no time…can't dodge…can't block…_shit_…He was going to get a massive blow to the side when-

"ARGHH!" the enemy cried out in shock and pain as Kakashi stopped his sneaky and cowardly attack on Sasuke; the man now lay dead on the ground, his blood pulsing from his unmoving form…

_Kakashi was beside Sasuke. Both were fighting as a team. One backing the other up…_

A short distance away Kiba could be seen fighting like a wild and fierce animal. His shouting and yelling could be heard as he cut down one soldier after another. Each fallen enemy was one less person keeping him from fighting alongside his mother; whom he was trying to reach.

Another loud voice came through the throng of war cries and death,

"TOOK YOU BLOODY LONG ENOUGH!"

Shouted an angry Obito as he blocked a Land of Fire troop's attack before viciously kicking him in the stomach which propelled the soldier backwards to land flat on his back. Kakashi sufficiently cut the throat of yet another enemy, blood over spilling, he yelled back,

"Now now! Don't get your panties in a twist! We're here now!"

Obito dodged another attack, shouting crossly, "Oh! How gracious of you!"

It was incredible to hear someone actually chuckle in a time like this but that was exactly what Kakashi did as he cut another opponent down with ease…

"MOM!" yelled Kiba as he swung his sword, the stomach of his opponent bursting out upon the ground with disgusting clarity, the man screaming in pain and anguish as Kiba left him to run to his mother's side.

Tsume, covered in the scarlet evidence of her killings so far, punched the man she was fighting in the face before spinning around, bringing her sword out and around to make a strong, harsh, impact on his already bloodied body…he fell to the ground unconscious. Her large wolf, Kuromaru, was lunging himself at unsuspecting Land of Fire soldiers bringing them down with ease; growling as he ripped their delicate skinned throats, his dark grey and white fur now a thick and sticky mass of dripping red…

_Kiba was beside his mother. She was furious…_

"Those fucking bastards!" She yelled as she mercilessly cut the man she was fighting, her jagged edged sword meeting his flesh, wounding him badly. He fell to the ground screaming and riving in pain - floundering in his own blood… She continued angrily, taking her fury out on idiotic Land of Fire men who decided to try and take her on,

"The bastards pretended to be asleep! While all along they were waiting! DAMMIT!" she cursed as she brutally maimed another enemy who dared to cut her shoulder…he did not last long after he did that...

Kiba, attempting to keep up with is mother's furious attacks, shouted back,

"We're going to be ambushed mom! Hana found us and told us – SHIT!" he ducked as a Land of Fire soldier swung his sword, narrowly missing Kiba's head. Kiba swung his legs with all his might, knocking the soldier out from his feet making him an easier target...Leaping to his feet he shouted whilst making brutal attacks on the man,

"We're going to be outnumbered!" He brought his sword down on another enemy, blood caressing the edges of his sword, "YEAH! Take that YA CUNT!"

"Where's Hana now?" Tsume yelled to her son, who answered whilst blocking another attack, grunting slightly under the strain,

"She's getting help!"

He shouted, still blocking the larger man. The huge Land of Fire soldier pushed down with his sword onto Kiba's…Kiba began to buckle under the man's immense strength…so he made a move that was admittedly dirty and underhanded but nonetheless effective…The young Inuzuka lifted his furry, boot covered foot and kicked the larger man right in the balls, effectively enabling him to get the upper hand. Tsume saw her son doing this, laughing she shouted,

"That's my boy!"

_Shouts. Roars of war. The Uchihas and Inuzukas are in much trouble as the second group of Land of Fire troop's attack; Just as Hana had said they would. Blood defiled the earth in large, unnatural amounts, covering the ground with its iron infested smell and colour of death. _

_The two clans fight, bravely, fiercely, as the second horde of enemy attack in overwhelming numbers. However, the Inuzukas and Uchihas are holding their own, even as the enemy close in all around them…_

_But who should come screaming through the trees out into the battlefield? Yes, help arrives as more Inuzuka come charging through the trees into the clearing. Hana had done well…_

_Tsume raises a clenched fist and shouts in her tribal cries to her people, welcoming them to the bloodbath and thanking them at the same time for their presence. _

_So they have help. But the Land of Fire numbers are still many. Too many…The warriors fight bravely on as the sun rises higher into the sky as the day continues…_

Sasuke curved his body, swinging his sword from his right with powerful force, hitting the side of the man he was fighting. A pained yell from his opponent. Another attack from the Uchiha prince. Swift and accurate. And then a heavy thud as the man hit the ground with a howl…

Sasuke, panting, was already blocking another attack. Hardly anytime to breathe! His sword was dripping thick scarlet tears as the blood of the day immersed its sharp edges.

The battle was long. It had been going on for hours. The sun was rising high into the sky; an obvious sign that midday was nearing. Sasuke's aching muscles screamed at him to stop. But stopping would be pointless and stupid. Stopping would make him vulnerable. Stopping would kill him. He might as well stab himself through the heart with his own sword if he stopped.

No. Stopping was not an option.

Although his muscles hurt, Sasuke was used to it. He had fought many battles. Some short and fierce, others long and strenuous. Either way he was a seasoned fighter. He knew how to deal with tedious things such as aches, pain and exhaustion. He remembered his first battle - he could hardly hold his sword by the end…Now, his arms were strong and muscled and he felt confident in his movements.

Adrenalin, pumping through his body, also helped to still the pain from his mild wounds, aching muscles and tired body…

_Another swing with his sword, another enemy falls…_

Since more warriors of the Inuzuka clan had arrived to help, the Uchihas and Inuzukas had been fighting there way through the thick masses of Land of Fire soldiers, trying to reach the forest edge where they could retreat…they had been attempting to do this for hours. The enemy seemed to be appearing in unending numbers! Where were they all coming from!

Kakashi had long since left Sasuke's side - as soon as more Inuzukas arrived to fight alongside their comrades he had left to fight beside another…Kakashi had first looked enquiringly at Sasuke, as if he needed the young Uchiha's permission to leave…Sasuke raised his head to look through the crowds of fighting warriors to see the reason to why Kakashi should suddenly have that expression of horror and unease…Sasuke soon saw the reason.

There was Hana, with her protruding five month pregnant belly, fighting as fiercely as any other less pregnant Inuzuka warrior; her wolf growling and snarling as intensely as her owner. Sasuke nodded at his old teacher, understanding. Kakashi sprinted off towards his wife; obviously he had not expected to see her there in the centre of the battle…but Inuzuka women were certainly renowned for being feisty…

Kiba still fought beside his mother and still cursed loudly, crudely, as he made his deadly blows. His war cries echoing around the clearing as roaring growls, showing his teeth like a feral animal. He, in a way, mirrored his loyal wolf Akamaru, who tore at the opposing enemies who charged with their weapons raised. Tsume was still violently fighting; a bringer of death as the crimson coat of pain covered her clothes and skin as it spurted from the falling enemy soldiers…

Sasuke brought his sword round again bringing his opponent down with the thorough blow…As the enemy soldier hit the ground with a sickening thud and crunching of his armour rubbing together unnaturally the sound of an Uchiha horn could be heard through the chaos…

"PULL BACK!" shouted a red faced Fugaku, before blowing the horn again and then calling to the Uchiha and Inuzuka warriors, "RETREAT!" – Continuing to blow the horn and motion with his sword towards the trees – "PULL BACK!"

Sasuke threw himself to his right, dodging an attack, whilst bringing his blood covered sword around with deadly accuracy…

_Uchihas and Inuzukas, after hours of fighting their way through the hordes of Land of Fire soldiers, were now close enough to push through and retreat into the nearby forest's edge…if they could reach the dark location of the trees it would be easier for the two mountain tribes to disappear into their well known country, escaping, surviving for another day…Although it was not in their nature to run away - today it was certainly necessary…_

Charging forward Sasuke began to rush towards the forest edge which he had been slowly heading towards ever since he had become immersed in the battle. Dodging attacks and countering them…always attacking and defending as he made his way towards the trees which were the safe haven his and the Inuzuka people were reaching out for…

"RETREAT!"

That word sounding around the battlefield again and again as Fugaku called to his and Tsume's people. The musical war cry of the Uchiha horn echoing around the blood covered clearing…

Obito - being of a high ranked and older warrior with a kind nature - bent down and grabbed the arm of a staggering young Inuzuka warrior; the older Uchiha lifted his sword to defend himself and the wounded clansmen he held onto, "Keep going!" he yelled to the wavering young Inuzuka, his weight shifting onto Obito heavily…Obito grunted under the extra weight. Yet he still rushed forward, half dragging the injured Inuzuka, his sword still protectively raised. Heading straight for the cluster of tall thick dark trees – a life source of their people…

"RETREAT!"

Yelled a thunderous Tsume as she fought her way towards the forest edge, Kiba beside her fighting just as strongly. All around Uchihas and Inuzukas rushed suddenly forward, all in the same direction, towards the trees…faithful wolves ripping and tearing at the enemy troops, blood splattering upon their pine smelling wolf pelts…

Kiba cut yet another enemy down. Breathing heavily. Heart pumping. From the corner of his eye he saw something in motion that twisted is stomach sickeningly; he had no time to react quickly enough to stop the blow his mother received,

"MOM!"

He shouted as he saw a Land of Fire soldier get an unexpected upper hand on his mother, as he brought his heavy framed sword down upon Tsume's right shoulder…If it had not been for her quick reflexes - as she managed to half blocked the blow - her arm would most likely have been severed from her body…

The heavy blow had brought her uncontrollably down to her knees. The Land of Fire soldier lifted his sword above his head with speed; ready to bring it down upon the Inuzuka leader. Tsume breathless and dazed from the tremendous blow as blood spilled from her wounded shoulder; her head spun. Her blood was spilling from her wounded shoulder in blood pooling amounts…She tried to grip her sword, realising the immediate danger she was in. The wound to her shoulder rendered her arm useless. She could not grip the hilt of her sword. No time. The enemy was bringing the sword down on her–

WHAM!

The land of Fire soldier went flying as an angered, desperate, Kiba lunged himself at the unsuspecting man; his sword flying from his hand as they both hit the ground. Struggling on the muddy blood covered soil Kiba wrestled with the large Land of Fire enemy.

The soldier managed to pin Kiba to the ground. Kiba growled from anger and strain as he tried to keep the other larger man off himself. The soldier was pushing down on him. The tip of the soldier's painfully sharp sword was centimetres away from the young Inuzuka's throat. Kiba attempted to reach for his dagger but in doing so the Land of Fire soldier was able to push down, almost reaching his delicate Adam's apple…

"_Dammit!_" he hissed through clenched teeth as he replaced his hand, pushing the Fire Nation soldier, who's face showed utmost determination…

_Akamaru, sensing Kiba was in danger was trying to get to him but he was suddenly faced with countless enemies, a wall of Land of Fire men blocking his way towards his master as they knew one less wolf tearing their men's throats out was one less well done…_

Kiba's arms shook as the tip of the soldier's sword carried on moving forward as the strength of his opponent began to overwhelm him…

Just as Kiba thought he should probably start praying to his God, the man pinning him down suddenly stopped his pushing down with his sword as his eyes widened horrifically. Kiba raised an eyebrow, slightly bewildered. The soldier blinked a few times as blood began to spill from his mouth in scarlet drizzles; dripping down to rest on Kiba's cheeks and nose. Looking down the young Inuzuka saw the reason behind all this; the tip of a sword protruded from the man's chest…his body went limp as he his eyes closed, he groaned and slumped forward.

Kiba rather disgustedly shoved him off, grabbed his sword from the ground where it laid and got to his feet. His mother faced him, looking pale from loss of blood, swaying slightly on her feet; her sword was in her left hand, covered in fresh red blood…

Kiba rushed forward to steady her, before continuing to fight his way through the crowds of oncoming enemy, staying incredibly close to his now uncharacteristically vulnerable mother. She was able to block some attacks by raising her sword with her left hand, though, being right handed and weak from loss of blood she was at a disadvantage; her son stayed by her side, protecting. They made their way towards the not so far off forest edge…

Akamaru finally arrived by Kiba's side again, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, his tail wagging slightly. The obvious signs of sticky blood from the foolish soldiers who had slowed him down when he had been trying to reach Kiba, resting on his nose and around his mouth, his black nose barely visible through the red…still standing close by his mother, vigilant in his need to protect, Kiba raised an eyebrow at the large white wolf,

"Oh. Thanks buddy, you know you being late nearly killed me just now!"

Akamaru didn't even whine in response for an apology as he dived passed Kiba, with a huge growl, pouncing on an enemy soldier who had been trying to sneak attack his beloved human from behind. Kiba blinked before actually laughing as he thought how Akamaru had possibly just saved his life,

"But you always know how to make it up to me!"

_The forest's edge, closer and closer…_

"RETREAT! PULL BACK!"

Hana and Kakashi fought together, making their way towards the forest's edge; Kakashi fighting viciously, with protective valour.

_Nearing the forest…will they be able to retreat?_

Not far from the battle, a group stand; to the side; watching.

A smile caresses the face of one who has ulterior motives. Not there for the battle, not there to fight for his country or his king. He's there, watching, waiting, for himself. For his upcoming moneybags that he can't wait to weigh down his trouser belt…

"Un…So they think they can run?" The blonde slave trader says in an amused manner, half murmuring to himself, half to the small group that accompany him. He received evil chuckles from his underdogs who sat or stood around him...

"Well, well…I do believe this must be our cue…" he said as he stepped forward…

_Deidara and his group of slave traders stand watching the procession of war - waiting for their moment – hidden in the dense undergrowth of the forest. From hours of staying in the same place they finally move, sensing their silent signal; it was time for their part in this tale…they make their way from their hiding place, sweeping out like darkly cloaked phantoms, coming up behind the unsuspecting and retreating clan warriors…_

Some of the Inuzuka and Uchiha warriors had reached the forest. The booming call of the Land of Fire general echoed around the clearing as he told his troops not to enter the forest…they had obviously learned after thirty years of war that the Inuzuka and Uchiha could kill them all by using the forest against their enemy; a Land of Fire soldier does not want to be in a forest surrounded by northern mountain tribesmen that they cannot see…they would be picked off one by one.

Blood and mud covered Sasuke's body from head to toe. He and the final surviving Uchiha and Inuzuka were sprinting forward…they were nearly in the forest…Sasuke only had a few metres to go and he would be in the safety of the trees…

The young Uchiha prince, however, suddenly found himself hurtling forward - hitting the ground with a shattering thud. He gritted his teeth. What the fuck just happened?

Trying to move, to get to his feet, he realised something was wrapped tightly around his legs. Turning to look, his hands digging into the soil beneath them, he saw why; balos. A contraption made from a piece of long hide with two ball like objects – made with layers upon layers of hide, making them circular – on either end. It had been thrown, spinning through the air, and had wrapped around his legs which had caused him to fall…Frowning Sasuke hurriedly reached for his sword, realising the great need to escape and get into the safety and darkness of the forest…for he had heard of what kind of low life being uses such devices to catch fellow humans…

Cutting himself free he got to his feet. He had planned to carry on making his way to the forest but found himself uttering a quiet curse as he found he was surrounded by several Land of Fire soldiers…Six. To be precise, six soldiers surrounded him in a confining small circle…

_Shit! _Mentally chastising himself for being so foolish as to not realise in time that he was being cornered…Sasuke braced his legs and gripped his sword, crouching slightly, ready to fend off any attack he was bound to receive at any second…

_After Deidara had made his deal with the general of the Land of Fire soldiers, the general had went over the plan with his troops. Deidara and he had discussed and decided that when the Uchihas and Inuzukas made for their escape, the soldiers aim would change. They would not aim to kill…but to capture. Even if the general's men did not agree with this, as surely some wouldn't, they could not argue as they had no right to go against their general's direct orders; the penalty of doing such a thing is possibly an execution. _

_So as soon as the tribal people made for their retreat, the Land of Fire soldiers immediately started to knock out the opponents they fought…and catch the fleeing Uchihas and Inuzukas…while the slave traders joined them, greedily picking and capturing the warriors they could see would fetch handsome prices at the slave traders market in Konoha City…_

Kiba and Tsume, along with their two wolves, had made it to the forest and were presently already disappearing into the thick and dark forestry with the rest of the Uchihas and Inuzukas who had reached the safety of the underbrush…Looking back, Kiba expected to see many disorientated Land of Fire bastards who could no longer see nor follow them into the forest, knowing they would be incredibly vulnerable if they did follow pursuit (they would have to be plain stupid to enter the forest after the mountain warriors...)

However, the Inuzuka was surprised to see most of the soldiers weren't even thinking of the clan people who had reached the forest's edge…in fact, to Kiba's horror, they were too busy trying to stop the few Inuzukas and Uchihas who had not reached the forest's edge! Not killing but rounding them up, herding them like animals…_capturing _them. Binding unconscious clansmen with chains…

Searching the crowds of Land of Fire troops, remaining Uchihas and Inuzukas who were desperately trying to get through the masses of enemies who were suddenly trying to ensnare them…Kiba saw the evident reason to all this strange behaviour as his keen Inuzuka eyes spotted a blonde man, smiling indulgingly, calling out directions with a greedy glint in his eyes…dressed in the traditional clothing of a human-merchant…

"Slave traders!" Kiba exclaimed to himself, spitting the word through his teeth as if it burned his lips…Slave traders in the mountains! Capturing his and Sasuke's people…how _dare_ they! Anger and disgust built up inside him like a vile taste in the back of his throat…

"KIBA!" shouted a fellow Inuzuka behind him, motioning with his hand, "We must leave! Come!"

Kiba continued to look into the valley where there were crowds of people he knew…could he leave them to face their fate? Leave them to face the slave traders alone? Could he live with himself if he left them? It was then that he made a decision…

"Look after my mother!" He yelled as he passed a semiconscious Tsume, dreadfully pale, clutching her bleeding shoulder, to his fellow Inuzuka warrior. The warrior could not stop the young Inuzuka as he turned,

"KIBA!"

He yelled as he watched the Inuzuka leader's oldest son run back towards the battlefield, right back into the death and destruction which he could surely not survive…back into the hands of the vindictive slave traders…

_Kiba, not knowing why he was so stupid as to do this, let his strong legs carry him back right into the bloodied valley. The same valley he had been fighting to get out of…he could not really explain. All he knew was even if he were to die he could not just let the mountain people who were left behind to be alone and face their fates...He had to help them…_

_He did not fear death. In fact it was something he knew would come, whether it be that day or one later on, was just one thing that added to the adventure; death, also, is one of the biggest adventures a man can go through…_

…_However, he could not foretell what would happen to him. He did not see it coming and perhaps if he had he may not have went back down into the valley of blood and death and human betrayal…_

Reaching the clearing, but before stepping out, Kiba crouched behind a bush and surveyed the happenings in front of him; accessing the situation. He suddenly heard a quiet whine behind him and the warm breath of a familiar canine,

"Akamaru!" he whispered as he turned to see the white wolf, who was lying on his stomach, looking lovingly up at his master. Kiba, knowing the dangers that he was willingly putting himself through, was not exactly eager to bestow these same dangers on his old friend. Clasping his hands on either side of Akamaru's face he whispered, his voice thick with emotion and meaning,

"No boy." He said firmly, "I need you to go with the Inuzukas…I need you to look after my mom, ok?" The wolf whined softly, pushing his nose forward, understanding but unwilling. Kiba pushed him gently,

"Go! Look after my mother! Do this for me boy!" they shared a look and whether it was Kiba's commanding voice or something in his eyes that told Akamaru that he _must _go was not clear; whatever passed between master and animal friend, it made Akamaru turn - with a sad expression - and run back into the thick and dark safety of the forest; to where Tsume and the rest were heading towards refuge.

Kiba felt sadly alone now that his comforting friend was no longer with him but he knew it was better this way. It, in a way, comforted him to know Akamaru would be safe with his clan…Kiba's mind briefly thought of the possibility that he may never see his wolf companion, his mother, his clan…again…

Shaking his head he turned to face the scene again deciding what would be best to do…there was no time to worry over such matters when there was business at hand, he had to focus…Kiba was planning his next course of action when he saw a familiar Uchiha surrounded by several Land of Fire soldiers…

_Six large Land of Fire soldiers surrounding a lone Uchiha; a young Uchiha with a fierce, stubborn, glint in his dark as night eyes…_

One of the Land of Fire soldiers tried to make a grab for Sasuke, who successfully dodged and attempted to strike out with his sword. The soldier was quick on his feet, however, managing to dodge his attack.

From this attack the six soldiers must have realised that Sasuke was a fierce and strong fighter who was not going to go down easily…So they, overwhelmingly, all began to make their way ominously towards him…

The fact that they were all moving towards him all at once, ganging up, angered Sasuke. _Fucking cowards…_he angrily thought to himself. He held his sword up, gripping the hilt with both hands.

_They'll have to kill me before I'll ever become a slave…_He thought to himself, meaning every word as he clenched his teeth, ready to go down fighting…

There was a sudden interruption as someone shouted,

"YAAHOO!" Sasuke was shocked to see who he saw leap into the circle that had tightly formed around him. The fur cloaked Inuzuka had jumped into the circle and was swiping a viscous blow at the Land of Fire soldiers, who were closing in on Sasuke, causing them to dodge it – backing off slightly for a few seconds. The new arrival now stood beside Sasuke, who said a little disbelievingly,

"Kiba?"

"Ha! What an entrance right!" _The fool… _thought Sasuke but he couldn't deny he was please to see his old comrade. Smirking he replied as they both shifted so they were back to back, swords raised,

"So…thought you'd come fight beside my side huh…"

Kiba grinned as he glared at the enemy soldiers, who were carefully approaching again, swords out and ready…

"Too right! I'm not about to let you have all the fun!"

Sasuke's dark eyes watched the Land of Fire bastards on his side, the circle around him and Kiba becoming smaller and smaller as the enemy came closer,

"Hn…Well, Kiba of the Inuzuka, are you ready?"

Are you ready…are you ready to fight? That would be the obvious meaning behind that question…but the deeper meaning would be…are you ready…willing…to die?

Kiba wolfishly smirked,

"I was born ready!"

Two young tribal men stood, back to back, ready to fight, ready to die side by side in flames of glory…

_The clearing was basically empty of Inuzuka and Uchiha, except for the large amount that lay dead on the ground and the small amount that lay unconscious ready for the slave traders to cart away…the rest had successfully made their escape into the forest where the Land of Fire troops could not follow…_

Sasuke brought his opponent down. Raising his sword he fully intended to bring it down on his enemy. Kiba could be heard growling and grunting, the clash of his sword as he fought alongside Sasuke. They were actually getting the upper hand of the six soldiers they were fighting…perhaps they would make it to the forest after all..?

Sasuke, as he started to bring the sword down with speed and power, felt a quick, sharp pain in the side of his neck. It caused him to pause…

He blinked, not understanding why, but in that split second he suddenly felt incredibly dizzy and disorientated…tired even…no…_exhausted_…a dreadfully unnatural exhausted…

His body felt numb. He heard a dull thud and a clang as his sword slipped from his hands. His hands were limp, prickly pins and needles biting away at his fingertips. His version was blurring…

He staggered. Knowing he must fight…but where was his sword? His hands felt like they were twice the size they actually were, clumsy, swollen even…why were there muffled words drifting through his mind…like people were speaking around him but he could not define the words being said…he felt so tired…

Sasuke tried blinking. Tried to get his sight back to normal but all colours seemed to blur into one, mixed together confusingly. He tried to step forward but was surprised to find he couldn't as he had fallen to the ground; he hadn't even noticed. But now he lay on his side, trying to move his legs and arms, attempting to get to his feet…though it seemed to be getting him no where as he remained lying on the slightly muddy earth; the dark substance of wet soil soaking through his clothes, something at present he did not register as his mind tried to focus…It was like his brain was struggling to tell his body what to do but his body would not or could not obey properly…

His eyes unfocused as he tried to stay awake. The Uchiha's hand reached out onto the ground, searching. Searching for his sword? Sasuke wasn't even sure anymore…but perhaps there were some strong, primal, subconscious instincts telling him to find his sword so he could protect himself…his clumsy, drowsy, hand did not find the familiar, comforting hilt of his sword however…

Sasuke glanced around, his world spinning as his head pounded. He saw Kiba lying on the ground, attempting to get up as he was also on the ground…clumsily trying to rise. His face looked just as dazed and unfocused as Sasuke's…But then, Sasuke found himself unsure of the fact that it actually was Kiba…was it Kiba? Sasuke found it hard to tell, everything looked so blurred and unclear…he was so dizzy…he just wanted to close his eyes…

_A blonde slave trader saunters over, confident in his movements…arrogant even._

Deidara walked over to where Kiba and Sasuke lay, looking disdainfully at the six soldiers who he deemed practically 'useless',

"You see. You were here for a good while - I was watching - getting no where with these two," – He motioned to the two drugged figures on the ground – "in fact, they were beating you…and it only took two little sleeping darts to beat them."

The blonde slave trader smiled as he fingered the pipe he held in his hands, the pipe which he had blown the two sleeping darts from,

"Technology really is an art, no?" He commented cheerfully. The soldiers he spoke to discreetly glared at the slave trader as he made his way over to the black haired Uchiha. Deidara noted that the Inuzuka warrior was now unconscious, giving into the powerful tranquilizer dart's substance that had entered his body; rendering him unconscious.

_But this one_…He thought as he crouched to get a better look at the still conscious Uchiha…This one was fighting very hard to stay awake…

Deidara studied the Uchiha, noting his muscled build and his good looks; he was also evidently strong willed judging from how he was fighting the sleeping drug. That could both be a good and bad thing...Good because he was strong; people love strong, good looking slaves. Yet it was bad also because it probably indicated he was going to be a trouble maker…either way, Deidara smiled as he whispered,

"You, my man, are going to fetch a high price. Un, yes! I can tell!" he finished patting Sasuke's grimy cheek; similar to how a human would pat a dog although they would probably be nicer to a dog…

_Sasuke was fading. It was hard to see. He could see someone standing over him…someone blonde? He heard an unfamiliar voice as he said something his sluggish brain could no longer understand…His instincts were telling him, somewhere deep at the back of his mind, telling him to fight. Hi body was aching to fight. He felt fierce and angry. If he could move his body Sasuke would have lashed out at this stranger, especially when he dared to pat his face! Although Sasuke could not be sure this stranger had touched his face…He could no longer feel his face as his body seemed to shut down. Did the stranger touch his face? Or did he imagine it? What was going on…he felt sick. Dizzy. Tired…Oh so tired…_

Sasuke closed his eyes, darkness taking him, as he blacked out…

~xXx~

**(Land of Fire, Konoha City, the palace) **

Sakura stood leaning on the rail of her bedroom's balcony, her chin resting on her right hand. Sighing as she gazed out over the many colourful houses of the city, looking out towards the far off hills to which she had never been to; very much how she had looked longingly out of her bedroom window that very morning.

It had been an uneventful day. She had been to the library in the morning and at first that had proved to be rather exciting. But after reading the scrolls – the few she could find - over and over again, the information already placed in her photographic memory, the initial excitement soon faded away.

Then she had left the library to return to the dining room to have lunch with her mother who had another one of her headaches to which she tried to drown with Sake (Sakura doubted how that would help but one does not argue with the Queen…) Kurenai had also been there which had been pleasant because Sakura got on well with her brother's kind wife. Sakura's little brother, Konohamaru, came into the dining hall keen for his meal, covered in dirt from his adventures out in the courtyard (God knows what he had been up to…) their mother had scolded him for arriving for lunch with smudges of soil all over his clothing and face. Of course, much to Sakura's disgruntlement, Sai had come for lunch to wet his whistle and fill his stomach after a morning of battle practice…

After lunch the pink haired princess had spent the afternoon painting meaningless pictures of boring landscapes, the people featuring in them nothing but strangers she had seen in passing on market days, their faces both memorised and created from her own ingenuity. She also did some sewing work sighing now and then unable to concentrate fully as her mind still wondered…All afternoon she would pause and ponder about possibilities. Other countries, with other people, with other worlds; her mind was still so curious. But Sakura concluded in a depressed fashion that finding out more about the neighbouring countries was something unlikely to happen as she had read all the scrolls. She supposed she could go to the large City library but she doubted there would be any information that would be different from what she had read today…still surely it wouldn't hurt to try..?

Now, the end of the day was nearing. Sakura watched as the sun began to set, disappearing down into the horizon, like the earth was meeting it; swallowing the sun into its deep embrace.

Sakura absentmindedly decided to go to the city library one day soon…it couldn't hurt to have a quick look…maybe she'd find out something new.

As the sun carried on sinking into its nightly slumber, Sakura mused to herself about how a person could be doing something somewhere and how another person, a total stranger, would be doing something completely different or maybe even something very similar…

Thinking about that subject in that context seemed very confusing, she thought as she frowned slightly, thinking. Basically, the meaning of it was really, hundreds of different things happen all the time, all at once, and you may never know about all the other happenings that go on around you as you only know what is occurring in your own world.

For example, Sakura logically thought, a woman in the Land of Fire could be giving birth to a pair of twins right now and then in say, the far off South Islands, a woman of the same age (perhaps older or younger, these matters never followed rules after all.) could be burying her newborn twins.

Sakura often wondered what was happening to other people when she was carrying out her own daily proceedings. What were other people doing while she painted her pointless paintings? What were others doing while Sakura bathed in the sun every morning, was there someone else out the doing the same thing, thinking the same, feeling the same? Or was there someone out there fighting a blizzard whilst wishing there was heat to melt the icicles forming on the tips of their eyelashes? Was there someone out there thinking the same thing as she; what are others doing while I am doing this?

She sighed. Perhaps it was stupid. She began to think maybe she should just keep her head in her own world and stop fussing about others…but then, her boring tedious life would drive her crazy if she didn't have her imagination!

Sakura straightened her back as she watched the sky turn to deep reds, oranges and yellows as the sun carried on setting. The end of another day…Sakura vaguely noticed how the red of the setting, burning sun, could perhaps be compared to blood…

The thought sent a shiver down her spine as the sun finally and fully set…

~xXx~

**(Northern mountains, Uchiha domain)**

A sickly…bumpy…swaying motion…

Sasuke's eyes flickered open. His head ached as it thumped, pounded. His brain feeling like it was vibrating painfully against his skull. His vision was blurry, irritatingly unfocussed.

He was lying on his side. The feel of rough wood rubbing against his cheek…Sasuke's senses were not to their usual height, his body feeling oddly numb and heavy. He thought he could feel heavy, cold, metal chains locked around his wrists…trying to lift his head to look around the unfamiliar, swaying room, he found he could not lift his face off the floor as his skull felt as heavy as led…So Sasuke kept his head resting on the splintered wood, only his eyes searching the wooden room…

The light was bad and his eyesight kept loosing focus, colours – of what little there were – were mixed and changing unnaturally…but from what he _could _seehe gathered that there were several forms huddled up, lying all around him…humans? Sasuke assumed so. But frankly, his head was aching so bad, dizziness reigning king in all his senses, he actually found he didn't care if they were humans – fellow comrades even - laying around him or some random vicious animals that would like to eat him…Right now being eaten would be rather welcoming as his head pounded as if he had spent the night indulging in the finest brews of Sake in the northern mountain tribes…

The young Uchiha blinked, trying to focus. It didn't work. His stomach swirled sickeningly and the swaying of the strange wooden room made him feel even worse…Darkness, he could feel, was starting to seep back into his world…

Unable to raise his head Sasuke lifted his dark eyed gaze, his mind subconsciously trying to find the one comforting thing he could…they settled for a tiny square window, blocked by metal bars…

Through it Sasuke could see the last ruminants of the day (swaying, moving, as if the small wooden room he was in was…moving?) as the sun made the final motions of setting into its slumber…

Sasuke tried to stay awake but he was unable to control the darkness that clouded his world as he blacked out once more…

~xXx~

**A/N: Wow! That was a long chapter…**

**I would like to state that the 'Belsaphairy Berries' that Hana referred to were berries that I made up (just in case you start going about asking, hey what are Belsaphairy Berries? Haha xD) but you probably guessed that they were made up :) **

**And also, in the anime/manga Hana Inuzuka has three dogs called the "Three Haimaru Brothers" however, I decided to have the wolf she was riding in this chapter a female. Whether or not Hana has more 'wolves' and whether they are female of male, well, you will have to wait and see ;) **

**Oh, and if you're wondering how Hana knew about the battle plan the Uchihas and Inuzukas had come up with, Rin sort of knew the basics of the plan and had told Hana. So yeah, that's how she knew. **

**Well, I hope this latest chapter was alright :/ I hope it wasn't confusing or anything! I tried very hard but I'm not sure if I succeeded…if you did not enjoy this chapter that much please don't stop reading as I hope you will enjoy the next chapter more! The next one should be more in my comfort zone lol…**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. **

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review :) **


End file.
